De comienzos y retornos
by Gatiuna
Summary: Este es el primer fanfic que subo. Booth y Brennan están mucho más cerca pero surgirán novedades que pueden acabar con esta cercanía ¿Podrán volver al comienzo que al fin se habían permitido? ¡Capítulo 9 actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**De comienzos y retornos**

**1.-**

Eran las últimas semanas del invierno y al parecer su retirada pretendía hacerse notar tanto o más que la apariencia que lucía Booth esa mañana.

- Date prisa Seeley. Llegaremos tarde – gritaba Brennan desde la sala en dirección a la habitación.

- Allá voy…voy justo hacia ti…

- Aaah sí… seguramente – pronunció en tono irónico, pues la frase que acababa de oír era la que siempre utilizaba Booth cuando estaba demorando demasiado.

- Sí, aquí me tienes – dijo divertido.

Para sorpresa de Brennan, Booth había llegado justo frente a ella. Estaba con una mano apoyada en la pared y con los pies apenas cruzados en una pose que en él sería habitualmente seductora, pero que por su actual vestimenta era más bien para reírse. Llevaba calzoncillos largos de color blancos con rallas verticales rojas y encima tenía puestos calcetines de lana verdes con la cara del correcaminos, los cuales había procurado estirar hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas. Su torso en cambio estaba desnudo y únicamente adornado por una corbata en tono rojizo con degradaciones.

- Listo. Vayámonos – dijo separándose de la muralla y caminando hacia la puerta-.

- ¿No se te olvida algo? – intentó advertirle Bones.

- Claro que sí. Exactamente… - se volteó y buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Brennan para encontrar la llave del auto-. Yo manejo.

- Eres un payaso ¿Lo sabes? – tendió su mano para evitar que Booth se alejara hasta la puerta y la entrelazó junto a la suya.

- Pues payaso no es precisamente lo que quisiera oír… ya sabes… no es que no me agraden pero…

- Lo sé – lo tiró de su colorida corbata para acercarlo más a ella y le dio un breve pero intenso beso-. Sabes, te advierto que si usas este atuendo por la noche será por decirlo menos… poco efectivo…

- Maldición… sabía que debía combinar mis calcetines al resto de las prendas. El verde no me queda bien en los pies – comentó con expresión de tristeza en los ojos produciendo una inmediata risa en Brennan que acabó en una risa compartida también por él.

Luego habían comido algo ligero y por la prisa que tenían esa mañana su desayuno fue bastante silencioso. Sólo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras respecto a sus planes después del trabajo que por cierto no terminaron por acordar, pues Brennan había preferido esperar. Quería saber qué pasaría en la cita que los esperaba dentro de menos de una hora, así que simplemente decidieron esperar y se fueron a destino.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó ella mientras la luz del semáforo daba rojo.

- Más que tú… de eso estoy seguro – respondió golpeando el volante monótonamente con su palma casi en un tic nervioso que con sólo mirarse podía dar la respuesta-. Yo soy el que no sabe nada.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo tampoco lo sé. No hasta llegar a la cita.

- Pero tú hiciste ese test. No me esperaste para hacerlo juntos y ni siquiera me quisiste contar su resultado – se molestó un poco mientras arrancaba en el cambio de semáforo.

- Booth, sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Necesitamos estar seguros… seguros de una forma definitiva y esta cita nos dará la respuesta – le explicó volviéndolo a llamar por su apellido en una conversación que ya habían tenido muchas veces la última semana-. Creo que no debí haberte comentado lo del test

- ¿Perdón? – se sorprendió totalmente entregándole una mirada sentida.

- Sí Booth. Eres demasiado insistente en algunos de mis asuntos – le dijo secamente apartando de inmediato la mirada.

Booth prefirió no seguir con la conversación y concentró su visión exclusivamente en el camino que conducía. Estaba tan frustrado por las palabras de Brennan que había comenzado a dar mayor velocidad al automóvil en un claro signo de querer echar a volar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Brennan podía interpretar la reacción de Booth y sabía que lo que acababa de decir había estado mal. Se debía estar sintiendo excluído, ridículamente al margen y todo a causa de su poco tino. Con Booth había logrado aprender a frenar aquellos comentarios que como él tantas veces le recordaba podían herir si no se pensaban antes, pero se dio cuenta que con sus anteriores palabras lo había olvidado completamente.

- Salió positivo Seeley – apartó su mirada de la ventanilla y por fin se atrevió a decir mientras tímidamente buscaba de nuevo sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? Me… me estás diciendo que… - intentaba terminar de pronunciar mientras procesaba la nueva información y peligrosamente se olvidaba del tráfico.

- Que según un examen preliminar y básico por supuesto, estaría embarazada…

- Eso es…

- ¿Qué? No entiendo Booth, estabas tan interesado en saber el resultado ¿Y solamente eres capaz de decir eso? – dijo con desilusión acomodándose innecesariamente en su asiento de copiloto interrumpida por un repentino viraje de Booth que se acercaba a la acera.

- Eso Temperance Brennan es todo lo que he soñado escuchar esta semana – detuvo el automóvil y acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos la beso tiernamente.

- Yo… mi intención no fue hacerte sentir… excluido... Lo siento – apartó su cara y bajó su mirada de forma nerviosa.

- Mírame… no pasa nada – tomó su cara para que lo mirara -. Ese bebé es nuestro, eso nada lo cambiará y te agradezco por decírmelo.

- Booth, la cita… ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos una… - se interrumpió su frase cuando se escuchó sonoramente la bocina de un auto detrás de ellos, pues Booth lo que menos había hecho era procurar estacionar el auto de forma correcta.

- Sí. Vamos a nuestra cita – dijo Booth sonriendo, mientras sacaba la mano para disculparse con el conductor del bocinazo que seguía esperando para estacionar.

Luego de conducir por unos 20 minutos más, llegaron a la clínica. Booth se había bajado del auto recriminando al tráfico porque ya iban con cinco minutos de retraso, así que lo primero que hizo al entrar fue ir corriendo hacia la secretaria.

- Señorita, buenos días. Tenía una cita con el Doctor Marx a las 8:50 y pues ya sabe… el tráfico nos retrasó… un accidente lamentable en el camino hasta acá – explicó mintiendo con tono acelerado.

- Buenos días para ustedes. ¿Podría darme su nombre por favor?

- Seeley Booth – respondió automáticamente sin pensar antes que se trataba de una clínica ginecológica.

- En realidad me refería a…

- Temperance Brennan – se identificó Bones viendo de reojo como Booth se sonrojaba de vergüenza y miraba directo al piso.

- Efectivamente señorita. Tiene Ud. la segunda cita de la mañana. Los invito a sentarse, no demoraremos en hacerla pasar – invitó la secretaria refiriéndose ahora a ambos.

- Gracias – dijeron Booth y Brennan casi al mismo tiempo.

Llevaban no más de 2 minutos desde que habían tomado asiento en un amplio sofá color azul que estaba en la sala de espera, pero para Booth eso era casi una eternidad.

- ¿Para qué dan cita a las 8:50 cuando ya son las 9:00 y nos tienen aquí sentados? – dijo con inminente molestia en sus palabras.

- Es normal. Siempre hay algunos minutos de retraso entre cada consulta ¿Acaso no vas al doctor? – preguntó ella con una mezcla de sarcasmo y curiosidad.

- Claro que voy al doctor Bones. Lo sabes ¿Para qué lo preguntas? – la miró extrañado -. Sólo hablo de ser puntual. Los doctores deberían ser puntuales.

- Si lo que te preocupa es llegar tarde al trabajo, puedes irte. Sabes que puedo hacer esto sola Booth – subió los hombros y su voz no sonó a reproche sino a simplemente querer simplificar la situación,

- Nada de eso. Sabes que quiero estar aquí. Tan solo no me gusta esperar – alzó su mirada en busca del reloj mural que ya daba las 9:04.

- A propósito, creo que no debiste inventar lo del accidente. Lo del tráfico es cierto pero el hecho de encontrarnos con un accidente en el camino, eso nunca…

- Shh. Cállate… Pensé que podrían habernos cancelado la cita por el retraso… - intentó hacerla entender bajando la voz por la secretaria que estaba a escasos metros.

- ¿Por cinco minutos? Imposible Booth.

- Pues… sabes… da igual. Creo que he comprendido que está bien esperar. Después de todo, nosotros también llegamos con un pequeño retraso – dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá -. Además este sofá está muy cómodo.

- Buena conclusión Booth. Aunque no veo relación con el sofá…

- Gracias – y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más su cómoda espera.

- ¿Señorita Brennan? – escuchó a una enfermera salir desde el pasillo.

- Soy yo.

- Acompáñeme, el Doctor Marx la está esperando – le dijo amablemente.

- Gracias – respondió Brennan y se fue junto a Booth con la enfermera.

_Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer. Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido, para continuarlo, dejarlo hasta aquí, dar un vuelco en la historia, no escribir más, etc. Jeje =)_

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**2.-**

Mientras atendían a Brennan, Booth no había dejado de sonreír nerviosamente. Al pensar en lo que Bones le había contado cuando venían en camino, el sólo recordarlo le hacía sentir el hombre más feliz. Habían decidido llevar con calma su noviazgo, él sabía que Brennan evitaba los compromisos así que intentaba no agobiarla para que ella no se sintiera presionada. El atraso de Brennan había sido una sorpresa, pues sólo llevaban tres meses juntos y el embarazo era todo lo contrario a sus planes de tomarse las cosas con calma. Sin embargo, desde que se había enterado de aquella posibilidad, una constante sensación de alegría lo acompañaba en cada momento. Se había conformado con enterarse de todo después de la cita con el médico, pero saber que el test que había hecho Brennan a principios de semana había salido positivo, era todo lo que necesitaba para aumentar su felicidad. Para Booth eso era suficiente para sentirse padre nuevamente y no requería ninguna confirmación extra, pero entendía que para Brennan era importante escucharlo de la boca del doctor, así que estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado en este proceso. Sólo faltaba el resultado del examen de sangre para que las dudas no tuvieran justificación y luego de una espera menos larga de lo que Booth creía, por fin los llamaron.

- ¿Y bien doctor? Puede decírselo por fin… - dijo Booth causando con su desatino una típica mirada de Brennan.

- Señorita Brennan, basándome en mi examen físico de rigor y corroborando con su examen sanguíneo, debo comunicarle que Ud. no está embarazada.

- ¿Qué? Debe haber un error. Doctor, ella se hizo un test esta semana y su resultado fue positivo – interrumpió Booth totalmente contrariado por lo que acababa de decir el doctor.

- Los test de farmacia han avanzado considerablemente y cada vez son más exactos, sin embargo en algunos casos pueden dar resultados errados. Por este motivo siempre recomendamos chequear con un ginecólogo. La señorita Brennan hizo bien en venir a revisarse, pues a pesar que no está embarazada, sus niveles sanguíneos dan muestra de un leve desequilibrio hormonal que está causando el atraso en su período.

- Lo sé, puedo verlo. Es evidente – afirmó Brennan mientras ella misma revisaba los resultados de su prueba sanguínea.

- Pero… debemos estar seguros, yo no lo acepto… no entiendo cómo pueden haber resultados tan contrarios en menos de una semana – se escuchaba a un incrédulo Booth que se paraba de su asiento y caminaba sin creer las palabras del especialista.

- Booth, es un hecho que no estoy embarazada el análisis no da muestra de HGC.

- ¿Muestra de qué? – se confundió aún más.

- La señorita Brennan se refiere a que no encontramos Gonadotropina Coriónica en su sangre, que es una hormona presente en las mujeres embarazadas. De todas formas está la posibilidad de repetir el examen sanguíneo dentro de una semana si la señorita Brennan lo desea. Dado el resultado hormonal, es un hecho que no hay embarazo, pero siempre les damos la posibilidad de repetir la prueba. Hay parejas que necesitan esa corroboración – explicaba el doctor a un Booth que continuaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

- No doctor, no será necesario. Basándonos en mis niveles hormonales no veo por qué ir por un segundo examen. Es totalmente injustificado – decía segura Brennan puesto que con sus conocimientos científicos podía corroborar el diagnóstico del doctor.

- Le recetaré unas vitaminas y medicinas para regularizar nuevamente sus períodos. Pero le advierto que deberá también bajar el ritmo de trabajo y procurar alimentarse bien. En mi opinión todo se ha debido a stress y a mala alimentación, pero si no tenemos cambios y su ciclo continúa irregular, evaluaremos con el tiempo la posibilidad de hacer pruebas más acabadas para descartar otro problema en su organismo. Por si decidiera considerar un segundo examen en busca de embarazo, le recomiendo empezar la medicación desde la próxima semana – terminó de explicar el profesional mientras firmaba las recetas médicas.

- Gracias doctor – dijo Brennan mientras recibía las recetas y las guardaba luego en su cartera.

- Le deseo buena suerte y sea cuidadosa con mis recomendaciones.

- Lo haré doctor Marx. Le agradezco nuevamente. Buenos días – le dio la mano para despedirse.

- Buenos días señorita Brennan – devolvió el ginecólogo.

Booth sólo salio junto con Brennan pero ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse del doctor y mucho menos en agradecer. No podía entender que Brennan no estuviera encinta y lo que antes para él era alegría ahora no sabía cómo interpretarlo. De lo único que estaba seguro era de tener los ánimos por el suelo. Se fueron todo el camino en silencio, Booth intentando concentrarse en el volante y Brennan totalmente ida con la mirada clavada en la ventanilla del auto. El trayecto fue para ambos una eternidad y sólo volvieron las palabras cuando se encontraron ya en el estacionamiento del Jeffersonian sin más camino por recorrer.

- Nos vemos en la noche – dijo Brennan mientras colgaba la cartera en su brazo para salir del auto.

- Te acompaño…

- No… no te preocupes, esperan por ti en el trabajo, ya son las 11 de la mañana – lo detuvo posando la mano en su cuello.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te deje en tu oficina? – insistó él.

- No, no es necesario. Gracias de todas formas – se acercó a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó al instante para abrir la puerta del auto.

- Temperance…

- ¿Sí?

- Acerca de lo que dijo el doctor… La próxima semana, repetiremos la prueba ¿Verdad? – sus ojos la miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y al mismo tiempo esperanza en la esperar la respuesta.

- No. Ya me escuchaste en la consulta. No es necesario, no lo haré. Nos vemos – fue lo que dijo antes de bajar del auto y desaparecer del subterráneo con rumbo al laboratorio.

Brennan sabía que Booth esperaba otra respuesta de su parte respecto a repetir la prueba. Por su mirada al preguntarle, se había dado cuenta de su tristeza y mientras esperaba el ascensor, aún en el subterráneo, escuchó como arrancaba el coche a toda velocidad. Ella por su parte, simplemente volvió a su mundo de huesos e intentó distraer su mente de todo lo ocurrido y sin duda lo logró. Su mente se conectó perfectamente en su ciencia, pero había una sensación que no la abandonaba: se sentía vacía. No sabía exactamente como racionalizar aquello, pero estaba al tanto que algo la mantenía intranquila, algo que ningún hueso podía hacer desaparecer y parecía que se quedaría con ella hasta el final de la jornada.

- Bien Brennan. Los huesos se acabaron así que te escucho – dijo Ángela entrando en la oficina de su amiga y sentándose frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo con los huesos del caso?

- Cariño me refiero a que por hoy se acabó el trabajo. Hora de salida… ¿Recuerdas? – la miró de forma sugerente para que su amiga al fin entrara en la realidad -. No sé nada, has estado toda la mañana evadiendo el tema…

- No estoy embarazada Angi, Sólo tengo un desorden hormonal. Eso es todo.

- Cariño… lo siento – puso su mano sobre la de Brennan para reconfortarla.

- No, no lo sientas. Así es mejor. Nadie esperaba un hijo.

- Bren, tú sabes que estabas feliz con la idea de haber quedado embarazada… a mí no me mientes. Te conozco y puedo ver cuando estás encantada por algo pero lo escondes para no afrontarlo

- Ángela, sabes que nunca planifiqué quedarme embarazada, fue una irresponsabilidad de una noche y que por cierto no se volverá a repetir – fue determinante en sus palabras y guardó unos papeles en el cajón del escritorio.

- Amiga hay una gran diferencia entre planificar y desear. Me dirás acaso que cuando el test salió positivo ¿No deseaste tener en tus brazos al bebé del hombre que amas? ¿Me dirás que pensar en aquello no te emocionó? – preguntaba la artista intentando sacar afuera los sentimientos de su amiga.

- Yo no amo a Booth. Es… cariño – corrigió el concepto.

- Te repito, no me engañas querida. Puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero conmigo no es tan simple. Es amor Brennan, pero para ti cuatro años es todavía insuficiente tiempo para admitirlo. Y respecto al bebé… permítete creer en lo que estás sintiendo... comparte la pena con Booth que de seguro no debe haber quedado nada bien con la noticia…

- Booth parece no aceptar el hecho que no esté embarazada y quiere repetir la prueba aunque le dije que no hay motivo para ello. Cualquiera que tenga una mínima idea de ciencia se daría cuenta que el resultado hormonal es definitivo. No estoy embarazada ni lo estaré en una semana más – se paró de su silla y se acercó al perchero para colgar el delantal azul que hace rato llevaba desabotonado.

- Hazlo cielo. Olvídate de las probabilidades científicas y repite esa prueba. No sepultes la ilusión de Booth.

- Pero…

- Lo entenderás – dijo mientras se paraba para salir de la oficina -. ¡Ah! Por cierto… no te alejes de Booth, creo que el no contestar sus llamadas le basta para darse cuenta que lo estás evitando… tu chico es listo cariño. Te veo mañana – se aproximó hasta la puerta y con su mano le lanzó un beso de despedida.

Las palabras de Ángela estaban jugueteando en su cabeza como buscando la forma de acomodarse y hacerse entender. De alguna forma bastante psicológica y misteriosa para Brennan, su mejor amiga siempre lograba enterarse de lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como si los consejos de Ángela fueran la exteriorización de lo que ella no podía interpretar por sí misma.

- ¿Lista? – se escuchó a Booth que entraba a la oficina.

- Sí, estoy lista – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso -. Vayámonos.

Ya en el auto, no había mucho de que hablar o al menos ellos parecían no tener ganas de hacerlo. Cada uno parecía estar completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

- ¿Y tu celular? – fue Booth quien rompió el silencio.

- Lo olvidé en la oficina de Ángela.

- Imagino que Ángela no vio tu teléfono en su oficina, porque cuando la llamé para que te avisara que no alcanzaría a pasar por ti para almorzar, ella no parecía saber nada al respecto.

- Sí, no lo encontré hasta esta tarde… pero ella me dio tu recado – intentó explicar pero sus palabras delataban que mentía.

- O tal vez nunca olvidaste tu celular sino que lo apagaste para no hablar conmigo ¿Verdad? – la increpó buscando unos ojos que lo miraban sin saber qué responder -. Nunca has sido buena mintiendo Bones.

- Booth…

- No… no quiero seguir hablando – dijo poniendo fin a la conversación.

Como venía siendo habitual durante el día, la velocidad con la que él había conducido hasta la casa de Brennan los llevó a destino en menos tiempo de lo acostumbrado. A penas entraron al departamento, Brennan pudo ver como Booth entraba y salía un par de veces entre la habitación y el baño con una prisa inentendible.

- ¿Qué haces? – salió de la cocina viendo a un Booth que venía del baño con un bolso deportivo en una mano y una afeitadora eléctrica en la otra.

- Me voy ¿Acaso no lo parece? - alzó un poco el bolso mientras en un movimiento torpe la afeitadora que sujetaba cayó al piso, rompiéndose en la parte de los cabezales -. Y ahora esto… genial ¡Mierda!

- No eres tú el que siempre dice que hay que hablar… mírate…

- Si empezamos una conversación no quiero arrepentirme luego por lo que diga Bones – recogió la afeitadora que lucía totalmente inservible.

- ¿Y que tal si soy yo la que quiere hablar? Estás cayendo en una actitud típicamente machista de alguien que se siente incapaz de autocontrolar sus palabras y antepone su voluntad a la de una mujer. Yo si quiero…

- OK… ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos – la interrumpió ante la mirada satisfecha de Brennan -. Si hablas de mi actitud de macho, que tal si analizamos tu actitud de mujer Dra. Brennan… hagámoslo ¿Conoces algo más antinatural que una mujer que odia el sólo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de tener un hijo? – y se acercó cada vez más a ella procurando que sus miradas se juntaran con sus próximas palabras -. Pues yo sí… Y sabes… creo que es mejor que todo haya sido una falsa alarma. Tú no deseas tener un hijo ni de mí ni de nadie y una criatura necesita más que el amor de un padre… porque en lo que a mí respecta, puedes estar segura que habría amado a ese niño tanto como te amo a ti, pero eso no es suficiente para traer un hijo al mundo… por supuesto que no lo es…

- ¿Algo más que no te atrevas a decir? – respondió ella intentando anular cualquier posible emoción y cruzándose de brazos en forma defensiva.

- No… adiós – cogió con más fuerza el bolso y se marchó.

__________________________________________________________________

_Mil gracias por leer y también por sus comentarios anteriores. Sé que este segundo capítulo es bastante menos positivo que el primero, pero creo que de los malos momentos se logran mejores finales. Esperemos que con nuestros protagonistas suceda lo mismo jeje. _

_Agradecería me digan qué les ha parecido la continuación… pésima, mala, buena, etc._

_¡Saludos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**3.-**

De la pelea de aquella noche ya casi se cumplía una semana. Booth no había regresado al departamento de Brennan y las palabras entre él y ella eran prácticamente nulas. Sólo se limitaban a intercambios verbales relativos a su trabajo y cada vez eran más las excusas por parte de la antropóloga para evitar el trabajo de campo, situación que el equipo del Jeffersonian ya había comenzado a notar.

- Bien chicos ¿Qué tenemos? – se ponía al tanto Saroyan.

- Las cucarachas que encontraron en la camioneta de Norman son de la misma especie que los restos que habían en el cuerpo de la víctima. La especie blatta orientalis, también llamada cucaracha oriental o cucaracha negra– explicó Hodgins.

- ¿Y qué hay de las fotografías Ángela? – continuó Cam.

- De los pedazos encontrados en el cesto de basura de la casa de Norman, pude reconstruir casi la totalidad de la fotografía. Luego el software hizo las proyecciones de las partes que faltaban y éste es el resultado – dijo Ángela mostrando la impresión digital.

- Es Barnett saliendo de la fiesta de los accionistas – se percató Brennan.

- Exacto y quien lo acompaña es Kayla Norman – especificó Ángela.

- La ex esposa del sospechoso – dijo Cam.

- Así es – afirmó Booth llegando a la plataforma-. Bryan Norman no asistió a la fiesta de accionistas porque se dio cuenta que Barnett estaba perjudicándolo respecto a las acciones que compartían. Luego cambió de idea, fue al evento para encarar a Barnett y mientras estacionaba su camioneta, vio a su socio salir de la fiesta con su ex esposa. Los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta hasta la casa de campo de Barnett y los mató a ambos. Acaban de encontrar el cadáver de Kayla también en el lago.

- Los llevó hasta el lago en su camioneta, lo que explica la presencia de cucarachas – agregó Hodgins.

- Y supongo que dentro de las posibilidades barajadas, la gata hidráulica coincide con las marcas encontradas en la víctima ¿Es así Dra. Brennan? ¿Es posible? ¿Brennan? – insistió la forense ante la aparente desconcentración de la antropóloga.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Te preguntaba si podemos considerar la gata hidráulica de la camioneta como arma homicida…

- Ah… sí. Definitivamente coincide con la magnitud de las lesiones óseas. Es el arma…

- Creo que agradezco no tener socios – dijo contrariada la artista.

- Oh sí babe… tienes un socio, confías en él y te das cuenta que no sólo se roba tu dinero sino también a tu mujer. Esta es confianza de la mala ¡Agradezco ser desconfiado! – exclamó Hodgins, moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿No les parece un caso demasiado tradicional para nosotros? Todo encaja tan fácilmente – se extrañó Ángela.

- Tal vez los malos se están volviendo tontos cariño – respondió sonriente el entomólogo-. A menos que haya algo que no nos hayas contado Booth…

- Las pruebas apuntan directamente a Norman. Sus coartadas resultaron falsas y los otros sospechosos tienen suficientes testigos que corroboran que no salieron de la ciudad. Nuestro hombre es Norman, sé lo que les digo – dijo seguro Booth.

- Bien. El laboratorio ya no tiene más nada que hacer. El arresto es todo suyo – y al pronunciar estas palabras Cam se dirigió a Brennan.

- Estaré en mi oficina. Este es caso cerrado para mí – se separaba del grupo Bones.

- ¿No se te olvida el arresto? – la detuvo Cam.

- En absoluto. Ese no es mi terreno. Soy antropóloga forense, Dra. Saroyan, no agente del FBI. Mi trabajo está aquí en el laboratorio y en lo que respecta a mi especialidad ya cumplí con mi parte en el caso. Agradecería que de ahora en adelante me reemplazara en el trabajo de campo junto al FBI. Hay muchos casos que requieren mi total dedicación dentro del Jeffersonian – se escuchó con determinación a Brennan mientras Saroyan la miraba sin entender.

¿Booth? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con extrañeza la jefa forense sin darse cuenta de las posteriores repercusiones que tendría su curiosidad.

- No Cam. No pasa nada. Bones sólo tiene cosas en qué ocuparse aquí. Iré a arrestar a ese tipo – y se volteó para irse.

- Claramente, sí sucede algo Cam – irrumpió de pronto Brennan.

- ¿Perdón? – fue lo único que pudo decir Cam totalmente confundida por el diálogo que comenzaba a desarrolarse.

- Hace algún tiempo, Booth y yo tenemos una…

- Temperance, creo que no es necesario… – interrumpía serio Booth.

- Como estaba diciendo, hace algunos meses el agente Booth y yo tenemos una relación extra-profesional – continuó Bones haciendo oídos sordos de la advertencia de Booth.

- Te refieres a que… ¿Son novios? – interrogó divertida Cam.

- No. Ya no… eso ya terminó – respondió Brennan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus facciones se endurecían.

- Ah… Pues lo lamento chicos. Espero que puedan solucionar sus diferencias y retomar su relación. Ya era hora que se decidieran a….

- No Dra. Saroyan. Esto ha sido un error que está afectando nuestra relación laboral. Como científica creo que…

- Dra. Brennan, creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos… por ahora… ¿Verdad chicos? – se dirigió con un gesto visual a la artista y al entomólogo que hasta ahora se mantenían en un nervioso hermetismo.

- Sí Cam – se percató Ángela-. Tengo que revisar algo en mi oficina y…

- Y luego te invito a almorzar… ya es hora ¿Verdad? – continuó Hodgins buscando la hora en alguna parte que ni él sabía.

- ¡No! Es necesario que hablemos de… - insistía Brennan totalmente frustrada por la situación.

- Lo siento Brennan. Debo… recibir unos restos – se resistío Cam.

- Eso no es…

- Nos vemos Dra. Brennan – salió rápidamente al igual que Ángela y Hodgins, dejando tras de si a una contrariada Brennan que se quedaba sin palabras.

Totalmente solos en la plataforma, se quedaron varios segundos sin ninguna reacción. Brennan podría haber escapado a su oficina o a cualquier otra parte que la alejara de la dura mirada de Booth, pero estaba totalmente paralizada.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en guardar esto entre nosotros… Esa era tu condición ¿O me equivoco? – dijo él con una voz totalmente calma que se contradecía totalmente con la rabia leída en su rostro.

- Eso se aplicaba cuando aún estábamos juntos y por lo demás, ya todos lo sabían – se cruzó de brazos al terminar de hablar y alzó su barbilla de forma imponente.

- Sí. Te refieres a Hodgins y Ángela, no a Cam. Pero puedo darme cuenta de cuál es tu juego…

- Puedes pensar lo que te dé la gana – fue tajante en su comentario.

- Se lo contaste a Cam para que nos alejaran ¿No es así?

- Te repito, no me interesa lo que pienses…

- Si ya no quieres trabajar conmigo sólo dímelo, pero no andes por ahí gritando nuestra relación ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Irás al FBI para lograr que me separen de ti? ¿La Dra. Brennan le confesará a mi jefe que me involucré con mi compañera? – se acercó tanto a ella que sus respiraciones parecían compartirse y ser sólo una.

- Pues… ¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Tienes miedo? – lo increpó en una postura que hace algunos días atrás los habría tenido claramente al borde de un beso.

- Sólo… intentemos ser… los de antes. Nuestro trabajo… – dijo interrumpidamente mientras se zafaba de la actual postura que compartía junto a Brennan.

- En lo que a mí respecta mi trabajo está aquí. Nunca he necesitado un compañero, no más de los que tengo aquí en el Jeffersonian.

- Escucha, lamento lo que sucedió la semana pasada. Admito que mi forma de hablarte no fue la correcta, pero si sólo pudieras dejar de ser tan egoísta, nuestra relación podría funcionar y yo quisiera que…

- No. No me interesa tener esta conversación – evitó que siguiera hablando-. Y si te arrepientes por tus palabras de aquella noche… no lo hagas, pues por mi parte, sólo puedo agradecerte… agradezco el haberme dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba junto a ti…

El discurso terminó abruptamente y ella se marchó, dejando a sus espaldas a un atónito Booth que por primera vez no sabía cómo interpretar su reacción. Era evidente que la conocía como tal vez nadie lograría nunca conocerla, pero esa forma en que le había hablado formaba un complejo laberinto en su corazón. Su instinto le decía que quizás no eran simples palabras gestadas por un arranque de orgullo, sino una conjugación mucho más profunda y temía no saber hasta dónde llegarían sus efectos ni como contrarrestarlos. El escuchar que no quería seguir trabajando a su lado no hacía más que atormentarlo. Era sincero al sentir culpa por cómo le había hablado esa noche, quizás mucho más que por irse, pero también deseaba sentirse realmente considerado por Brennan. Desde que había conocido a la antropóloga, durante esos largos cuatro años, había soñado en silencio con poder despertar junto a ella y ser concientemente una pareja, compartir su vida y estar en ella. Sin embargo, lejos de sus deseos, en la corta realidad que compartieron juntos se había sentido como un absoluto extraño. Quizás, después de muchas señales, había intentado convencerse que Brennan podía llevar una relación más allá de lo sexual, un enlace donde cada uno es protagonista de la vida del otro, no sólo recibiéndolo en la cama por las noches, sino ofreciendo sus anhelos y sus miedos más profundos. Día a día, durante esos tres meses, había guardado la esperanza de creer que ella estaba a su lado porque lo amaba de verdad y con la misma intensidad que él sentía palpitar sus sentimientos. Era evidente que el posible embarazo, había sido la prueba culmine para las dudas que atormentaban a Booth: el sabía que nunca habían hablado de niños y más aún, sabía que Brennan no proyectaba una vida engendrando hijos, pero en el fondo tenía la convicción que si lo amaba de verdad, ella experimentaría la dicha de sentirse madre producto del hombre que amaba. Pero contra cualquiera de sus predicciones, Brennan se había vuelto más lejana e individualista. De no ser por Ángela, jamás se habría enterado del atraso de Brennan y respecto al test de embarazo, ella no había mencionado su resultado hasta la mañana de la cita con el ginecólogo. La inexistencia de aquel bebé le había dolido sin duda, pero había sido mucho más duro darse cuenta que ella no estaba interesada en repetir las pruebas. La actitud egoísta de Brennan había empezado a convencer a Booth que lo que él sentía no era compartido por la antropóloga. Tal vez él era un ignorante en ciencias y probabilidades médicas, pero sólo necesitaba sentir que la mujer que amaba le concedía la ilusión de esperar un par de días por un milagro.

Sabiendo que la realidad era contraria a sus deseos anteriores, simplemente apartó sus pensamientos, guardó todo su sentir y se fue del Jeffersonian.

La tarde para Brennan había transcurrido con más lentitud de lo normal o al menos así lo podía percibir. Había gastado todo el tiempo en revisar huesos que hace mucho eran considerados evidencia perdida y que ahora ella intentaba ilógicamente retomar. No había caso y no estaba Booth, sólo un laboratorio que por primera vez le parecía extrañamente frío e impersonal. Había evitado a sus compañeros y también a Ángela, pues luego de lo ocurrido esa mañana tenía nulo interés en recibir la menor recriminación o consejo de su parte. Sintió que nunca había deseado tanto que la jornada terminara y cuando al fin el reloj mostró la hora de salida, se fue tan rápido del Jeffersonian que a cualquiera que estuviera mirando le parecería que huía.

Se condujo a su departamento con una velocidad que sólo podía recordarle al Booth de hace una semana y a penas se vio a si misma dentro de sus cuatro paredes, sólo pudo recostarse en una solitaria cama totalmente extenuada y vencida por toda clase de sensaciones. La abrumaba pensar en él, le dolía verlo dibujado en todos los rincones de esa habitación y peor aún, lo necesitaba con urgencia y mucho más que como su amante. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a analizar el significado de sus últimos pensamientos, le ordenó a su mente omitirlos y por fin pudo escapar de sus incipientes tormentos.

Al otro día, como de costumbre se fue temprano al laboratorio. Había tenido una noche agitada en la que lejos de descansar sólo había logrado conciliar el sueño no más de cuatro horas. Su maquillaje sin dejar de ser recatado, había logrado que sus ojos cansados lucieran más naturales, pero de todas formas para cualquiera que estuviera viéndola su semblante era terrible.

- Querida… ¿Te quedarás dormida sin almorzar? – decía Ángela mientras sutilmente movía a su amiga que dormía sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? – preguntaba mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Son casi las 13:30. Has estado dormida creo desde mas de dos horas.

- ¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba… debo volver a trabajar – se levantó torpemente de la silla aún presa de su somnolencia.

- No Brennan. Por ahora es tiempo de almorzar…

- No lo puedo creer ¡Dos horas aquí durmiendo! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Maldita sea!

- Claramente no dormiste bien anoche… tus ojeras te delatan amiga – sonrió a la antropóloga mientras le tocaba la espalda.

- Sí, no dormí mucho – decía aún molesta con sí misma.

- Pues ya no puedes recuperar el tiempo que estuviste aquí dormida, pero sí puedes reponerte un poco comiendo algo. Vamos, te hará bien y yo muero de hambre.

- Está bien – respondió no muy convencida y acompañó a Ángela.

Ya en el Dinner, se veía a una Brennan totalmente inapetente frente a una Ángela que intentaba inútilmente animarla.

- Oh… ¡Mira que trasero! – exclamó la artista que no despegaba la vista de un hombre bastante mayor que acababa de entrar al restaurante-. Creo que es como el vino, mientras más años mejor… al menos en su trasero…

- Creí que decías que el trasero de Hodgins era por decirlo menos… poco usual – intervino algo extrañada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Agradezco tener un novio con semejante anatomía y tampoco da para comparaciones, pero soy capaz de apreciar a un hombre maduro bien ejercitado en sus partes más… traseras – dijo divertida mientras arremetía con el postre de helado que le acababan de servir.

- Puede ser… - no tenía más comentario mientras aún jugueteaba con la comida que casi permanecía intacta.

- Y… ¿Cómo has estado cariño? ¿Has tomado tus vitaminas? – cambiaba de tema Ángela, preocupada por su amiga.

- Pues sí. Estoy tomando lo que prescribió el doctor.

- Que bien… ¿Y tu período? – preguntó más bajo.

- Me acaba de llegar esta mañana – perdió su mirada en alguna parte de su comida.

- Entonces los resultados eran definitivos. Justo hoy se cumple una semana y por lo que veo no habría sido necesario repetir las pruebas… - intentó abrir una conversación con Brennan sabiendo que si no lo intentaba, su amiga seguiría esquivando el tema.

- Sí, tal como dije, repetir los análisis era una completa estupidez. Ya hoy… está todo en orden.

- Pero… de todas formas, no habrías intentado salir de dudas ¿Verdad? Digo, a pesar que Booth así lo quería – preguntó una Ángela que ya sabía la respuesta.

- Lo que Booth pensara al respecto no tenía la menor importancia. Él debió confiar en mis conocimientos científicos.

- Y tú cariño, espero que no te enfades por lo que te diré, pero a veces, sólo a veces deberías ser más empática. El egoísmo no cabe en una relación y creo que…

- ¿Estás de mi parte o de parte de Booth? – dejó escapar sus palabras con enojo.

- De ambos. Brennan. Sé que estuvo mal que él te hablara de esa forma, soy tu amiga y sé que contigo hay que tener más… tacto, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero ser tu amiga no me impide ver que te pasas la vida apartando a Booth de tu lado. En cualquier caso cariño, él habría sido el padre y se merecía un pequeño sacrificio de tu parte. Brennan… ¡Ni siquiera le dijiste que podías estar embarazada! Si no fuera por mí quizás nunca se habría enterado y ahora… querer alejarte de él y dejar de ser compañeros, la verdad creo que es un error – terminó de decir temiendo los efectos de su sinceridad.

- Booth también dijo que si yo fuera menos… menos egoísta, nuestra relación podría funcionar – comentó ahora con más serenidad en su rostro.

- Cariño, sólo piensa en mis palabras y en las de Booth. Nunca se sabe cómo podrían mejorar las cosas – sonrió a su amiga y tomó sus manos como gesto de contención.

- Yo… Ya terminaste y yo… yo no tengo hambre. Es mejor que volvamos al laboratorio – y se paró rápidamente mientras dejaba el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa.

De vuelta en el Jeffersonian una nueva sensación de frialdad la invadió completamente. Estaba en su territorio, con su ciencia y bajo sus preceptos, pero se sentía absolutamente lejana al laboratorio, como si de pronto no se sintiera cómoda con lo que toda la vida le había pertenecido. No había visto a Booth desde la discusión del día anterior y nada le impedía pensar que finalmente Cam había intercedido en la situación.

- Dra. Saroyan… - entraba a la oficina de Cam asegurándose de no ser inoportuna.

- ¿Qué sucede Dra. Brennan?

- Yo… me doy cuenta que consideró mi petición de no ser mandada a trabajo de campo con el FBI.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? – le interrogó la forense.

- Hoy no he visto a Booth en el laboratorio, así que supongo que desde ahora trabajamos separados…

- Brennan – evitó que siguiera con su discurso-. Creo que estás en un error. ¿No lo sabes aún? – interrogó sorprendida mientras su rostro cobraba una inusual seriedad.

- ¿Saber? ¿Qué es lo que debería saber? – se confundió de pronto ante lo que Cam intentaba informarle.

- Booth está en problemas. Norman escapó. Cuando Booth fue ayer a realizar el arresto, el sospechoso había desaparecido. Hace unas horas encontraron otro cuerpo y todo indica que el homicida es Norman. El FBI está peinando la zona, pero sólo tienen 48 horas. Si no encuentran a Norman al cabo de este plazo, tomarán medidas. Suspenderán a Booth.

__________________________________________________________________

_Vuelvo a agradecer infinitamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores. Puede que esta tercera entrega sea menos feliz que la segunda, porque siguen peleados, pero creo que las dificultades sirven incluso para las parejas ficticias. Jeje, al menos esa es mi opinión. Después de todo, la vida no es fácil ¿O no? _

_Como siempre, les agradecería me digan qué les pareció la continuación. Toda retroalimentación es de gran ayuda para seguir, cambiar, anular, etc._

_¡Saludos y abrazos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**4.- **

El reloj avanzaba con la cotidianidad de cualquier mañana, pero para Booth sólo quedaban unas cuantas horas del plazo definido. Norman seguía desaparecido. El FBI había peinado la zona durante el día y la noche, pero para su desgracia, éste había resultado más inteligentemente escurridizo de lo proyectado. Booth, a quien apuntaban como el principal responsable, había encabezado la búsqueda. Llevaba horas sin dormir y su único alimento se reducía a café y agua mineral. Con una facilidad característica en él, su barba era notoriamente visible en sus pómulos y barbilla. Sus ojos cansados, reflejaban toda la preocupación no expresada con palabras, pues en las últimas horas lejos de cualquier conversación, sólo se había remitido a dar órdenes a sus subordinados. No entendía cómo había llegado a tal situación. Su experticia como agente lo tenía altamente calificado y su instinto lo había conducido al éxito con criminales mucho más habilidosos que Norman, pero claramente era conciente de su error: había subestimado irresponsablemente a un criminal, olvidando con tal descuido un principio básico para cualquier agente. Aún inundado de recriminaciones propias, sabía que quedaba una última oportunidad, pues una persona había dado un retrato hablado suficientemente coincidente cerca de la antigua casa que Norman había compartido con su ex esposa y víctima, Kayla Norman. Poniendo a todos sus hombres en marcha, se dirigió a la zona con el entendible apuro de saber que sólo bastaban dos horas para que todo acabara.

Al llegar al supuesto paradero del homicida, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo para levantar cualquier sospecha. La casa ahora habitada por una pareja joven, lucía cálida y apacible. El frontis aún con pintura fresca y el césped recién plantado eran una clara muestra que sus dueños estaban en plenas labores de mejoramiento.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Booth mientras bajaba de la camioneta con una decena de agentes que pasarían a sumarse a otro grupo, que de encubierto, ya rodeaba todo el perímetro.

Una vez dentro y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus moradores, la casa fue registrada minuciosamente en cada habitación y en cada posible escondite. Los minutos pasaban, pero nada indicaba que Norman estuviera en ese lugar. La revisión de la propiedad se repitió más de un par de veces a petición del propio Booth, pero sin duda el área estaba vacía. Entendiendo el significado de no encontrar nada, se ajustó a las normas e interrogó a la pareja que allí vivía. Sus rostros y sus palabras, le indicaron de inmediato que no eran encubridores. A su juicio, ellos no sabían nada, sólo estaban asustados como lo estaría cualquiera que ve su casa arrasada por más de una docena de agentes.

Conciente que el tiempo se había extinguido, se devolvió a la camioneta con paso firme pero totalmente abatido. La suspensión ya era un hecho, sólo faltaba esperar la llamada que lo hiciera oficial. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al vehículo, un sonido casi imperceptible y el palpitar incesante a un costado de su codo, lo alertaron: le habían disparado. Sus ojos veloces y entrenados, dieron una atenta búsqueda a su entorno próximo. Sin embargo, quien fuera que hubiese disparado ya había desaparecido a la vista de Booth y de los demás agentes que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Prácticamente lo habían tenido que obligar a ir al hospital para atender su brazo. Su cuerpo, durante todo el tiempo transcurrido no sentía dolor alguno, pero su mente sólo daba vueltas entre una y otra recriminación. Estaba vencido y se sentía fracasado. Su carrera había tenido que atravesar pruebas peores y de todas formas siempre había salido airoso. Ahora, sin entender cómo había llegado a este punto, estaba suspendido por un caso que hasta el más inexperto podía haber controlado. Sus descuidos le habían dado al homicida tiempo para pensar y para burlar al FBI. Norman ahora estaba al frente y Booth, hasta que todo se esclareciera, debía mantenerse al margen.

Dejando sus divagaciones mentales, el sentir su brazo inmovilizado lo hizo volver a la realidad. Su herida había sido curada y ahora el doctor se aseguraba de poner los últimos vendajes.

- Hemos terminado Sr. Booth – escuchó decir al doctor-. Afortunadamente la bala lo impactó superficialmente.

- ¿Puedo irme? – preguntó Booth.

- Sí. Sólo asegúrese de no utilizar la extremidad. Deberá hacer reposo por un par de días.

- Eso ahora no será problema…

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué decía? – pronunciaba el doctor sin entender.

- Nada… ¿Ya puedo irme de aquí?

- Está todo listo. Le recetaré unos analgésicos en caso que tenga dolor.

- Bien – recibía la prescripción Booth sin prestar la menor atención.

- Permiso… ¿Cómo está su brazo? ¿Algún daño de consideración?

- Creo que no debería estar aquí Señorita. Hágame el favor de esperar afuera – se molestaba el profesional.

- Lo siento… Soy la doctora Temperance Brennan. Soy su compañera…

- El Sr. Booth está bien – decía el doctor mucho más dispuesto-. Tuvo suerte que la bala sólo lo hiriera superficialmente. No hay daños profundos que lamentar. Si cumple con el reposo como es debido, en unos cuantos días estará perfectamente.

- ¿Ya puede irse? – preguntó Brennan.

- Absolutamente – se distrajo mirando su localizador-. Disculpen, tengo una emergencia que atender. Con permiso.

- Gracias por todo doctor – agradeció ella antes que el doctor se retirara.

- OK… genial… - su rostro insinuaba una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de cubrirse con su chaqueta ensangrentada.

- Con cuidado – Brennan lo ayudaba con la chaqueta.

- Gracias… Ya puedes irte al laboratorio…

- Booth, te dispararon. No me iré a ningún lado. Vayámonos. Tienes que descansar – le ofreció la mano para bajar de la camilla.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – la increpó totalmente calmo, evitando su mano y aún en la camilla.

- Somos adultos. Podemos llevar esto de una forma que no nos afecte…

- Creí escucharte decir ayer que no querías seguir trabajando conmigo…

- Booth… Yo… sé lo que dije y lo lamento. Debo disculparme por mis palabras. No he estado actuando profesionalmente – decía con un tono que reflejaba la duda de su razonamiento.

- ¿Sólo te disculpas por eso?

- Seeley, creo que esto no…

- Tienes razón… Creo que después de todo, lo de ayer se hizo realidad ¿Verdad?

- Puedes apelar a la medida antes que se haga oficial. Ellos deben considerar los antecedentes del caso antes de suspenderte. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, sólo dímelo – ofrecía dulcemente tanto en sus facciones como en sus palabras.

- No Bones, ya es oficial. Mientras venía de camino al hospital mis superiores se encargaron de notificarme oficialmente. Hace un rato mandaron a un par de agentes. Retiraron mi arma y mi placa – su mirada de pronto se tornó dura y bajó bruscamente de la camilla sin prestar atención a su brazo recién curado.

- Aún así ¿Apelaras cierto? Estás catalogado como uno de los agentes más cualificados. Lo de Norman no fue tu culpa, tú no eres…

- Sí, si lo es – evitó que terminara-. No me ajusté al protocolo. Debí pedir refuerzos y no lo hice.

- No me parece razonable. Muchas veces has efectuado detenciones sin ningún refuerzo. Sólo tú y yo. Jamás tuviste problemas por eso.

- No es lo mismo Bones. Cuando eso ha sucedido, hemos descubierto al homicida en el momento. En ese tipo de casos, se debe actuar de inmediato, pues de otra forma, se corre el riesgo de perder la pista del criminal. Con Norman, debí proceder según el protocolo. Las normas dicen que si se descubre al homicida con anterioridad, debes tomar la precaución de pedir refuerzos. Necesitas un grupo de agentes que vayan al lugar para cubrirte y colaborar en caso que algo ocurra. Yo falté a ese protocolo… acudí solo a la casa de Norman y simplemente él escapó... no pude encontrarlo... Además, de acuerdo a los forenses, el cadáver encontrado también fue obra de Norman. Sus huellas están en el. Se está burlando y sin duda lo disfruta. Esto… todo esto es mi culpa…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Un mes como castigo inmediato. Después que analicen los antecedentes del procedimiento, puedo estar fuera del FBI entre tres y seis meses – expresó con una resignación casi preocupante para cualquiera que pudiese oírlo.

- ¿Qué hay del disparo? – señaló su brazo vendado-. Puede haber sido Norman ¿No es así? Si se comprueba que el autor del disparo fue él, quiere decir que no está lejos. Eso ayudaría.

- Sí. Lo más seguro es que la bala haya venido de Norman, pero eso no cambia en nada mi situación. Me dieron un plazo que ya se cumplió. Desde ahora, otros agentes seguirán con el caso.

- Todo irá bien Booth. Saldremos… saldrás de ésta – se acercó buscando su mano-. Vamos. Te llevaré a tu casa.

- Gracias, pero puedo irme solo. No es para tanto, es sólo un rasguño. Tomaré un taxi – separó su mano mientras terminaba la frase y se encaminó con rapidez hacia la puerta de la sala.

- Seeley… - intentó detenerlo antes que se fuera.

- Estoy bien Bones. Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí – y desapareció por el pasillo del hospital.

Regresó al laboratorio e intentó convencerse que el no haber detenido a Booth había sido lo mejor. Había pensado en ir tras él y dejar escapar demasiadas cosas no expresadas y quizás muchísimas más que estaban siendo negadas. Pero nuevamente, la rigidez de sus razonamientos había prevalecido frente a la debilidad de sus emociones. Una vez más sus pensamientos comenzaban a acorralarla. No entendía por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder pensar con claridad. Su lógica nuevamente estaba fallando y el peso de sentir sus ideas divagar sólo fue sobrepasado cuando vio a Cam acercarse junto a un par de hombres, uno de los cuales lucía bastante joven a diferencia del otro que era un hombre que por su apariencia debía bordear los 50 años.

- Dra. Brennan ¿Tienes un minuto? – preguntó Cam.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – miró con desconfianza a los dos hombres parados junto a Saroyan.

- Agentes Pratt y Hartman – habló uno de ellos y ambos mostraron sus placas-. Debemos hacerle unas preguntas respecto a su ex compañero, el agente Seeley Booth. Tengo entendido que Ud. fue su compañera hasta el último caso. Necesitamos recopilar detalles de los procedimientos realizados por el agente Booth.

- El agente Booth siempre ha sido cuidadoso en sus procedimientos y métodos. Es el agente más profesional y dedicado que he conocido. No entiendo cómo pudieron….

- Dra. Brennan… ¿Podría ajustarse a los hechos por favor? Creo que la subjetividad no tiene lugar en esto. Como mujer de ciencia debería saberlo – la interrumpió el agente más mayor.

- Si quiere que me remita a los hechos, entonces no tendré problema en redactar un informe detallado con los procedimientos del agente Booth durante el caso Norman y todos los casos resueltos durante estos cuatro años. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo por hacer – fue enérgica en su comentario y se fue por el escaso espacio que quedaba entre ambos hombres-. Permiso…

- No se olvide que se abrió un sumario en contra del agente Booth – dijo el más joven cuando Brennan ya se iba tras sus espaldas-. Me imagino que no querrá obstruir una investigación ¿O me equivoco?

- No. Pero Ustedes sí obstruyen mi trabajo. Están en mi laboratorio, no en su oficina federal – A penas se volteo a mirarlos y siguió caminando hacia la plataforma con absoluta tranquilidad.

- Más vale que ese informe esté listo cuanto antes Doctora Saroyan – dijo irritado el agente de más edad dirigiéndose a Cam que hasta el momento no había intervenido en la situación.

- La Dra. Brennan se tomará el tiempo que crea necesario, señores. Ella es una profesional. La mejor en su área, por cierto. Me encantaría acompañarlos a la salida, pero debo seguir con mi trabajo – fue educada pero el sarcasmo se reflejaba en su sonrisa.

- Volveremos y más vale que la Dra. Brennan ya tenga algo para nosotros…

- Que tengan un buen día, señores – y pasó por el lado del agente de menos experiencia.

En la plataforma, Brennan estaba más hermética que de costumbre. La conversación con los agentes más que dejarla enfadada, comenzaba a producirle una molesta sensación de desilusión. Booth era el agente más dedicado que ella pudiese conocer. Siempre había considerado que cualquiera que trabajara para el FBI, estaba motivado por ambiciones de poder, propias de los machos dominantes que buscan los trabajos riesgosos para sentirse admirados por los de su género. Sin embargo, Booth era el único con el que no podía aplicar el concepto. Quizás en un una primera instancia, se había unido al FBI como forma de redención por sus acciones como francotirador, pero a Brennan no le cabía la menor duda que en el fondo, se había convertido en agente porque necesita ayudar a las personas. No existían en él razones personales ni conveniencias propias, sólo el hecho de saber que está ahí para quien pueda necesitar protección y justicia. Ahora, por un error, estaban sepultando su carrera y para ella, eso era totalmente injusto.

- Vete – dijo Cam rompiendo el silencio de Brennan.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió totalmente.

- Sólo queda una hora para terminar aquí. El Señor Nigel-Murray podrá terminar con lo que falte ¿Verdad? – se dirigió al joven mientras entraba a la plataforma.

- Absolutamente Doctora Saroyan… digo, si la Doctora Brennan está de acuerdo, por supuesto… - era cuidadoso en su respuesta.

- No. Me quedaré. No veo por qué irme antes de la hora de salida – seguía limpiando unos huesos.

- Brennan – intervenía Saroyan-. Creo que por esta tarde podemos prescindir de ti en el laboratorio, pero Booth… el sí te necesita. Anda, vete ya…

- Gracias – y se fue sin más, comprendiendo al fin las palabras de Cam.

De camino a la casa de Booth, sintió que algo más profundo que sus pensamientos le rogaba llegar pronto a su lado. Odió el tráfico, odió los semáforos y odió los estúpidos controles de tránsito de esa hora. En una actitud cada más típica de Booth, aceleró sin importarle la considerable cantidad de automóviles que como ella luchaban por llegar a destino, sólo quería llegar hasta él y abrazarlo como no lo hacía hace más de una semana. Quería poder hablar y escuchar de él que todo estaba bien más allá de su suspensión, deseaba poder oír de sus palabras que en términos personales se podía volver nuevamente al comienzo.

Cuando al fin llegó, tocó la puerta como una forma de anunciarse; costumbre que no utilizaba hace ya un buen tiempo. Esperó un par de minutos y luego se sintió estúpida. No debía sorprenderle que Booth no apareciera tras la puerta, porque lo evidente era que estuviera descansando o ya dormido. Después de todo, le habían disparado y por más fuerte que fuera Booth, era lógico estar cansado bajo esas circunstancias. Sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó en su llavero la llave que seguía conservando y abrió ella misma la puerta. Una vez dentro, el departamento le pareció demasiado frío, pero el sentir su aroma a cada paso que daba la hacía sentirse ya cerca de él. No quiso llamarlo, pues era seguro que estaba dormido y no quería importunarlo. Simplemente se fue sigilosamente directo a su habitación, aunque en el fondo, debió controlarse para no correr a abrazarlo. Empujó con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio, el cual ante sus ojos estaba ya en absoluta oscuridad. Cuidando aún más el silencio de su andar, se arrodillo a una orilla de la cama y buscó con sus manos a Booth, pero no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. Como una forma de asegurarse, volvió a un costado de la entrada y encendió la luz. Sus ojos terminaron de confirmarle que Booth no estaba en su habitación. Salió rápidamente, sin importarle ahora el ruido de sus pasos y revisó en el baño, pero tampoco lo encontró. De pronto, la posibilidad de haberse descompensado y desmallado se coló en su cabeza. Sabía que era poco probable por la poca magnitud de la herida, pero no perdía nada comprobando esa posibilidad. Chequeó nuevamente con prolijidad su dormitorio, el baño, la cocina y la sala. Finalmente, comprendió que simplemente no estaba en el departamento. Se calmó y dejó de preocuparse. Era evidente que había salido. Sabía que él podía hacer lo que se le antojara, pero un repentino sentimiento de frustración la obligó a salir de allí con una repentina prisa.

Al llegar a su propio departamento, tomó un café caliente para intentar calmar algo más que un típico frío de invierno. A parte de la frialdad ambiente que invadía su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir la frialdad de sentirse completamente sola y perdida en sentimientos que ya no sabía como acallar. Era cariño y mucho más, sólo que al fin comenzaba a querer aceptarlo. Ya no quería desgarrar de sí misma sus emociones, sino compartirlas con la única persona que deseaba tener a su lado. Terminó su café y casi creyó sentir que sus manos temblaban cuando marcó nerviosamente su celular. Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Prefirió pensar que lo había apagado y se prometió volver a intentarlo más tarde. Se sentó en el sofá y su cuerpo cansado no tardó en pasarle la cuenta. Se acurrucó, se cubrió con una manta y sus ojos se cerraron mientras su mente continuó obsequiándole sueños en los que estaba otra vez junto a Booth.

No estaba segura de cuánto llevaba ahí dormida, pero algo más que el ruido de la lluvia la despertó de pronto. Pensó que quizás no era más que el viento moviendo una de las ventanas, pero un golpe en su puerta la hizo inquietarse. Se sentó en el sofá y luego de unos cuantos segundos otro golpe le corroboró que había alguien fuera de su departamento. Se paró con calma pero sin dejar de estar alerta, se acercó al ojo mágico y su sorpresa no fue de felicidad, sino de completa preocupación.

- Seeley ¿Qué sucede? – abrió la puerta con rapidez y se agachó para abrazar a un Booth totalmente empapado que en ese momento había caído de rodillas al piso.

- Dime… dime que no soy como mi padre… por favor… dímelo…

__________________________________________________________________

_Les agradezco inmensamente por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo en leer. Gracias también por sus comentarios anteriores. Yo disfruto escribiendo y lo hago con cariño, pero sus palabras son un estímulo para seguir adelante. Muchísimas gracias a todos._

_Espero que la vida les sonría y que tengan una semana excelente._

_¡Saludos y un gran abrazo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**5.- **

- Dime… dime que no soy como mi padre… por favor… dímelo – eran las palabras que oyó repetir una y otra vez.

- Seeley, pero qué… ¿Qué te sucede? – lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y de inmediato pudo percibir que olía a alcohol.

- Yo sólo… me detuve… - intentaba explicarse.

- Ven. Estás empapado – y lo ayudó a levantarse para entrar al departamento.

Lo acompañó hasta el baño, lo ayudó a despojarse de sus ropas y preparó la tina con agua caliente para reponer el frío de su cuerpo. Se quedó con él unos minutos, esperando que su temperatura se regularizara y luego fue en busca de algunas prendas para que se cambiara. Lo llevó con cuidado hasta el mismo sofá en el que instantes atrás ella había dormido y que aún se conservaba tibio. Cubrió su cuerpo con la misma manta que antes había usado y le preparó un café cargado. Lo observó en silencio y por primera vez sintió que los papeles se intercambiaban: ella era la fuerte y él lucía notoriamente vulnerable. No habían palabras, los gestos se evitaban y las miradas reflejaban el temor de una situación completamente atípica para ambos. Se limitó a cambiar los vendajes de su brazo, pues habían quedado totalmente inservibles producto de la lluvia. Procuró limpiar la herida con cuidado, para evitar que pudiese infectarse e intentó ser lo más suave posible para no causarle ningún dolor.

- ¿A dónde vas? – reaccionó al verlo pararse del sofá, luego de terminar de poner en su lugar las últimas vendas.

- No debí venir a molestarte. No así… Perdón por venir – se encaminó más cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Quédate! Por favor – se paró también del sofá, tomándolo posesivamente de su brazo no herido.

- Deberías dormir y yo… yo no sé cómo me atreví a venir así – evitó su mirada, pero no su cercanía.

- No… en realidad yo necesitaba verte también. Fui a tu departamento después del trabajo. Yo necesitaba… Quería saber como estabas – dijo ella excusando sus razones-. Es tarde y no ha parado de llover. Quédate…

- Esperaré que pase un poco la tormenta – respondió luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

Volvieron al sofá sin romper la cercanía que Brennan había impuesto al aferrarse a su brazo. Caminaron despacio el corto trayecto recorrido de la puerta hasta el sofá y un silencio compartido pareció apoderarse nuevamente de ellos. Los minutos avanzaron sin prisa. Pasaron veinte o tal vez treinta minutos donde cada uno buscó refugio en sus propios pensamientos. Luego de este lapsus, abandonaron la cercanía física y sólo se podía ver a dos personas, a dos completos extraños compartiendo un mismo espacio y lugar.

- Yo me di cuenta y me detuve. Después de unas horas me detuve – su voz la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Te refieres a que estuviste bebiendo?

- Después del hospital, tomé un taxi hasta mi departamento. Llegué a la entrada pero no pude. Yo no quería estar ahí… volví a la calle y caminé por un par de horas. No quería llegar a ningún sitio, sólo necesitaba caminar. Anocheció y entré a ese bar. No me di cuenta del tiempo, creo que me dormí sobre la barra. Desperté y… no quise estar allí… No debí estar ahí… - su rostro se descolocó de pronto y no pudo más que dirigir su mirada hacia el piso.

- Es entendible que tu cuerpo haya reaccionado tan fácilmente con el alcohol. No estás acostumbrado a beber. Sin embargo, ahora estás en un estado completamente normal de conciencia, lo que indica que no alcanzaste a beber demasiado para el nivel de tolerancia de tu organismo.

- Me sentí como mi padre… es a eso a lo que me refiero. Despertando en esa barra, sentí que huía de los problemas como mi padre – levantó su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Seeley…

- Si yo me convierto en lo que mi padre fue, simplemente preferiría no existir… Si Parker tuviera que pasar por lo que yo pasé… yo… jamás podría perdonarme – sus ojos, antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, dejaron escapar toda la tristeza ya dibujada con palabras-. No podría hacerle eso… no puedo…

- No lo harás. Tú no eres como tu padre – se acercó tanto como pudo y acarició su mejilla hasta detenerse en su barbilla-. Tengo certeza que no lo eres.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – atrapó su mano devolviéndole una caricia-. Yo… es algo con lo que siempre he luchado. Siempre tengo la sombra de mi padre amenazándome con transformarme en lo que él fue…

- He tenido la misma sombra sobre mí y lo sabes, pero tú me hiciste comprender que las acciones de mi padre nunca cambiarán la persona que soy. En el presente, a veces tengo dudas que eso pueda ser posible, pero de ti… Contigo si puedo convencerme Seeley. No importa lo que tu padre haya sido. Tú jamás te asemejarás… Tú nunca huirás de los problemas... – sus ojos, como los de él, se colmaron de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de orgullo.

- Quisiera poder convencerme también de ello – dijo Booth perdiendo totalmente la contención de su llanto.

- Lo harás… lo prometo. Prometo que lo harás – posó delicadamente sus pulgares en sus pómulos para recibir la humedad de su llanto y le ofreció sus brazos como refugio.

Los minutos avanzaron para ambos, pero ellos simplemente eran concientes de sentirse seguros y ajenos del mundo. Él sólo necesitaba de ella para comenzar a sentir que todo podía mejorar y ella por su parte, ansiaba poder quitar de él los temores que instantes antes le había confesado. No estaba segura de cuál era la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero se prometió a si misma intentarlo. Sintió que él se refugiaba con más ansias en sus brazos como si de alguna forma este gesto lograra tranquilizarlo. Se dio cuenta de pronto, que el llanto de él había cesado y también el suyo propio. No sabía exactamente cómo seguir, pero al menos sintió alivio al darse cuenta que las lágrimas los habían abandonado.

- No quise hablarte como lo hice – se separó levemente de ella, lo justo para mirar sus ojos azules-. El día que me fui de aquí, yo… no debí hablarte de ese modo. Perdóname, por favor…

- Seeley… creo que ambos no hicimos las cosas bien. Cuando creí estar embarazada, yo no debí excluirte, pero…

- Tranquila. Sé que no lo esperabas. Siempre me dijiste lo que pensabas respecto a engendrar hijos y yo… yo debí comprender…

- No… ¡No! – Negó con determinación-. Yo pensé que para mí un hijo sería totalmente innecesario. Nunca entendí la razón de querer engendrar un ser humano, alguien que dependa de ti; una especie de prolongación de tu propia conciencia y tus deseos. Sin embargo…

- Temperance, lo entiendo…

- ¡No! Lo que trato de decir, es que no sé cómo, pero creo que al fin empezaba a comprender el concepto de tener un hijo. Contigo… el pensar que podía estar embarazada de ti, me hizo darme cuenta que no se trata solamente de una prolongación de mi misma… yo, sentí que deseaba a ese niño porque sería parte de ti… - intentó explicar, pero sus palabras delataban una extraña mezcla de temor y rabia con si misma.

- No… no lo entiendo. Yo creí que tú… Por tu forma de evadir la situación y luego por tus palabras de hace unos días en el laboratorio, pensé que estabas arrepentida, que para ti todo era un error...

- Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Supongo que intenté ser racional y convencerme que nada en mí había cambiado… Todas mis relaciones anteriores, se basaban en una necesidad sexual, pero contigo… no pude – se paró del sofá y sus manos comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente mientras terminaba de hablar-. Contigo, no puedo evitar sentir que te necesito… y quiero que tú también me necesites… ¿Es eso a lo que se refiere la gente con el concepto de amar? ¿Es eso lo que sientes cuando amas a alguien? Porque si es así, no sé cómo sobrellevarlo…

- Tú crees… ¿Crees que podrías amarme? – se atrevió a preguntar lleno de temor.

- Sólo sé que nunca me había sentido así… Nunca ha habido nadie que me haga sentir del modo que tú lo haces... Si al fin sé lo que es amar, amarte hace que me sienta aterrada… - sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un característico brillo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Aterrada ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que no te amo? – comenzó a impacientarse por las palabras de Brennan.

- No… Me siento aterrada de no saber cómo corresponderte, de no saber cómo debo amarte… Aterrada de pensar que de haber estado embarazada, yo no habría sabido cómo ser madre. No quiero desilusionarte… no quiero hacerlo y yo sólo me equivoco una y otra vez – se desbordó en llanto mientras parecía quedarse paralizada mirando directamente a un par de ojos cafés-. Si no hubiera antepuesto mi orgullo y hubiese ido contigo a arrestar a Norman, las cosas podrían ser distintas para ti… Te suspendieron y no puedo evitar sentirme responsable…

- Shh… No es tu culpa – se paró del sofá él también y la rodeó completamente con su brazo sano.

- Lo siento – continuó disculpándose mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth.

- Mírame Temperance – deshizo el abrazo buscando su mirada-. Estará todo bien ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – asintió también moviendo la cabeza-. Seeley…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Crees que… ¿Podríamos volver a intentar estar juntos? – A penas se le escuchó decir, mientras la tensión de sus mandíbulas no hacía más que demostrar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

- Sólo si tú también lo deseas…

- Yo quiero intentarlo… te necesito – le dijo ya menos tensa.

- Entonces, haremos que funcione – acomodó detrás de su oreja un mechón de su largo cabello-. También te necesito y te amo…

- Seeley…

- Tranquila. No tienes por qué decirlo también. Me dijiste todo lo que sientes y para mí ese es el mejor comienzo – la acercó hacia él tomándola de la cintura y sus labios se encontraron dulcemente junto a los suyos.

Mantuvieron el beso tanto como creyeron necesario y luego se fueron a descansar. Eran las tres de la madrugada pero a ellos poco o nada les importaba. Simplemente se metieron a la cama y se quedaron dormidos mirándose cada uno en los ojos del otro; ella con la seguridad de unos ojos marrones que le prometían que era posible volver a empezar y él, con la confianza de unos ojos azules que le decían que ella también lo amaba.

Al otro día, ella fue la primera en despertarse. Los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana, le demostraron que la lluvia de hace unas cuantas horas, ya había desaparecido totalmente. Inmediatamente, se volteó hacia su izquierda y pudo ver que él aún dormía. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla asegurándose de no despertarlo y fue rápidamente a ducharse. Al terminar, fue a preparar el desayuno y mientras lo servía, se dio cuenta que él estaba nuevamente junto a ella.

- Empezaba a pensar que un perfecto día de sol y una buena ducha eran la mejor manera de comenzar el día, pero contigo he cambiado de opinión – se acercó para besarla -. No hay nada mejor que empezar el día aquí… junto a ti.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose-. Aunque creo que el desayuno te hará cambiar de opinión.

- Mmm… riquísimo – dijo mientras se sentaba y probaba uno de los panqueques recién servidos-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al Jeffersonian?

- Prefiero que descanses de tu brazo. El mojar la herida como lo hiciste ayer es peligroso para la cicatrización – le dijo en tono de preocupación.

- Sí, pero tuve una buena doctora que me curó y me volvió a vendar. Estoy bien – sonrió mientras seguía disfrutando de su desayuno.

- De todas formas, me quedaría más tranquila si te quedas descansando ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi? – insistió ella.

- Está bien doctora Brennan. Lo que Usted diga – y movió su mano sobre su frente como señal de orden militar-. Me quedaré aquí y haré algo con mi barba. Creo que lo necesito y como nunca me llevé mi navaja… tengo todo bajo control. Ya verás que quedaré perfecto.

- Definitivamente prefiero tu rostro afeitado – terminó de desayunar y acarició la crecida barba de Booth.

- Temperance, es posible que vayan del FBI a hacerte preguntas sobre mi – cambió repentinamente de tema.

- Ya lo hicieron. Ayer por la tarde cuando volví del hospital, llegaron dos agentes al laboratorio.

- ¿Te incomodaron? – preguntó alarmado.

- No… querían que les hablara de tus procedimientos. Les entregaré un informe detallado de Norman y de los demás casos resueltos durante estos cuatro años.

- No tienen derecho a involucrarte en esto – dijo con rabia-. Esos idiotas no…

- Seeley – evitó que terminara -. Estará todo bien. Lo solucionaremos…como siempre lo hacemos.

Como habían acordado mientras desayunaban, Booth se quedó en el departamento de Brennan y ella se fue al Jeffersonian. A diferencia de los días anteriores, se sentía cómoda en el laboratorio. Sus temores ahora olvidados, eran reemplazados por una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de sus compañeros. Era la misma doctora Brennan de siempre, con las mismas aptitudes y experticia, sólo que ahora su rostro se mostraba sereno y afable.

- ¿Qué hay de la reconstrucción? ¿Tienes novedades? – preguntó entrando a la oficina de Ángela.

- ¿Novedades? No cariño, pero obviamente tú sí las tienes…

- No te entiendo, creí escucharte decir que me pasara por tu oficina para conversar las novedades – siguió sin entender.

- Eso fue lo que dije Bren, pero me refería a tus novedades… personales, no profesionales. Tu sonrisa te delata querida – tocó su hombro tratando que al fin comprendiera el sentido de sus palabras.

- Aah… Está en mi departamento…

- ¿Volvieron a la acción? – preguntó pícaramente sin dejar escapar una amplia sonrisa.

- Si te refieres a si tuvimos sexo, pues no. Todo esta bien Ángela. Por primera vez creo que no estoy anteponiendo el sexo para base de una relación…

- ¿Amas a Booth verdad? – preguntó con seguridad Ángela, pues comenzaba a ver algo distinto en la actitud de su amiga.

- Perdón por interrumpir – entró de pronto Cam cortando automáticamente la conversación-. Brennan, acaba de llamar Rebeca. No puede ubicar a Booth. Hubo un incidente con Parker y sospechan que Norman puede estar involucrado.

__________________________________________________________________

_Bueno, éste era el capítulo 5. Puede que la historia siga negativa, pero intenté acercarlos y dejar las peleas entre ellos ¿Ya era hora o no? Jeje. Bueno, quizás me he equivocado con la decisión, no lo sé._

_Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y por supuesto muchas gracias por pasar a leer. _

_¡Que la vida les obsequie felicidad!_

_¡Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**6.- **

- ¿Cómo está? – dijo apresurado llegando al pasillo del hospital.

- Lo están revisando – respondió conmocionada Rebeca.

- Ese hijo de perra. Juro que lo encontraré donde sea que esté y cuando lo haga es mejor que… – dio un golpe en la pared que dejó sus nudillos inflamados.

- Booth… – se paró de su asiento Brennan y tomó su mano intentando contenerlo.

Luego de unos breves minutos de espera, una puerta se abrió y el doctor que atendía a Parker se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – preguntó inmediatamente Rebeca.

- Él está bien, sólo algo asustado y agitado; lo que es normal debido a lo que sucedió – explicó el doctor.

- ¿Tiene algún daño físico que no haya sido observado? – interrogó seguro pero temeroso Booth.

- No. Está perfectamente. Según la versión de su hijo, nunca lo agredieron y eso lo pudimos confirmar con la revisión general que acabamos de hacerle.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – habló Rebeca conteniendo el llanto.

- Por el momento eviten estresarlo por lo ocurrido. Dependerá de él si quiere seguir hablando de la situación o si decide abstraerse, pero en cualquier caso todo dependerá únicamente de él. Simplemente no lo agobien con preguntas ni lo sobreprotejan. Compórtense frente a él con normalidad.

- Lo haremos - respondió Booth.

- En unos minutos pueden llevarlo a casa. Sólo deben esperar a que firmemos su acta médica.

- Gracias doctor – se tranquilizó ahora Rebeca.

- De nada. Una enfermera les avisará cuando esté todo listo. Ahora si me disculpan…

- Por supuesto doctor y gracias nuevamente – sonrió Brennan antes que el doctor regresara por el pasillo donde antes había aparecido.

- Esto es tu culpa – cambió drásticamente de tema Rebeca.

- ¿Perdón? – reaccionó Booth sin entender a qué venían las palabras de la madre de su hijo.

- No intentes hacerte el desentendido Seeley. Bien sabes que tu maldito trabajo lo único que ha hecho es poner a Parker en peligro.

- Rebeca, creo que no es un buen momento para tener este tipo de conversación – intervino Brennan al ver que Booth se quedaba sin palabras.

- ¡Tú simplemente no te metas! ¿Entendiste doctora Brennan? ¡No te metas! – le gritó la rubia más exaltada de lo imaginable y sin respetar el lugar donde se encontraban

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡No te permito que le hables así a Temperance! – sacó por fin el habla Booth-. Tu problema es conmigo no con ella.

- ¿Si? Déjame decirte que ella tiene mucho que ver. Desde que trabajas con ella lo único que has hecho es arriesgar a Parker. Al parecer las distracciones extra-profesionales que siempre has tenido con la doctora Brennan lo único que han logrado es que los criminales que persigues traten de chantajearte utilizando a mi hijo. Sólo refresca un poco tu memoria y date cuenta que ésta no es la primera vez.

- Mandaré a un grupo de agentes para que custodien tu departamento y haré todo lo que sea necesario para que Parker esté protegido…

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo a punto de la risa-. ¡Estás suspendido por dios santo!

- Sí Rebeca, estoy suspendido pero sigo dentro del FBI y haré hasta lo imposible para que esto no vuelva a suceder – trataba de explicar Booth en un claro tono de culpa en sus palabras.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo evitarás que ese mal nacido se acerque a Parker? ¿Mandarás a todo el FBI a nuestro departamento y a su escuela? ¿Y si no es suficiente qué? ¿Harás que se cambie de casa y de escuela? Luego… ¿Luego qué? ¿Me recomendarás que me vaya con él de la ciudad?

- Rebeca, sólo concentrémonos en lo que acaba de suceder, no hay razón para…

- ¡No Seeley! – interrumpió sin darle espacio para seguir hablando-. ¡Admítelo! ¡Tu flamante trabajo ya le cagó la vida a mi hijo!

- Nuestro hijo, Rebeca… Nuestro hijo – fue él ahora el que intervino.

- No hay compromisos, no lo olvides. Es mi hijo y lo protegeré aunque eso signifique que no te vuelva a ver. Conseguiré la forma que no puedas estar cerca de él – le dijo con toda su determinación quedando muy cerca de Booth.

- No ¡No puedes! – reaccionó gritando al limite del descontrol.

- ¿Disculpen? – interrogó la enfermera que hasta ahora nadie había escuchado venir-. Les recuerdo que están parados en el pasillo de un hospital. Si no se comportan como es debido, me veré en la obligación de hacerlos sacar por los guardias de este piso.

- No, no habrá necesidad. Perdónelos por favor. No se volverá a repetir – se excusó Brennan causando una nueva mirada de enfado por parte de Rebeca.

- Eso espero – respondió la profesional-. Vengo a avisarles que ya pueden llevarse a su hijo. Acompáñenme.

- Gracias – dijo Rebeca.

- Se lo agradezco – dijo también Booth-. Y ruego que disculpe mi actitud hace un momento.

- Está bien Señor. Síganme por favor – se dio la vuelta para llevarlos con Parker.

- Más vale que no te atrevas a venir – lo amenazó con su dedo índice y bajando la voz la rubia, al darse cuenta que Booth comenzaba a seguir a la enfermera-. Te lo advierto, quédate aquí si no quieres que las cosas empeoren con más rapidez para ti.

- No puedes….

- Seeley – se interpuso frente a él Brennan para evitar una nueva discusión entre ellos – por ahora es mejor evitar más problemas. No la sigas.

- Sólo por ahora – bajó la cabeza Booth temiendo no poder seguir controlándose.

Emprendieron el camino hacia el Jeffersonian y durante el trayecto, Booth se encargó de explicar con más detalle el incidente que había sufrido Parker. Mientras había ido al baño, en medio de su clase de ciencias, un encapuchado lo sorprendió a la salida tomándolo por los hombros. Según las declaraciones que los agentes recogieron del propio Parker, el extraño nunca lo agredió ni le habló, pero antes de soltarlo y desaparecer dejó una nota dentro del bolsillo de su camisa. La nota decía "1, 2,3… verán al zorro perder".

- ¿El zorro eres tú? – preguntó ella con temor, como deseando poder equivocarse.

- Así es. Está advirtiéndome que va tras de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

- Parker fue el primero – entendió Brennan.

- Puede que si. O tal vez comenzó con mi suspensión.

- No lo entiendo – dijo confundida-. ¿Eres su objetivo sólo porque fuiste el agente a cargo en el caso? Ni siquiera lo heriste, ha habido casos muchísimo más complicados.

- Algunos sujetos se pierden. Norman se perdió. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que todos burlaron su confianza y eso lo trastornó.

- Pero ¿Por qué esa fijación contigo?

- Su locura no tiene más opción – continuó explicando-. Ya no le quedan más personas cercanas para elegir. No tiene más amigos ni familia. Los únicos que le quedaban a su lado lo traicionaron.

- Y luego de acabar con los traidores, la única persona significativa que apareció fuiste tú… Pero también estaba yo ¿Por qué no me eligió también a mí?

- Me ve como su competencia, su desafío. Alguien para burlar.

- Y con tu experiencia en el FBI eres la persona perfecta para él…

- Así es. Aunque hay algo en lo que te equivocas – el rostro de él se inundó de seriedad.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó preocupada pues si algo había aprendido era saber cómo leer el rostro de Booth.

- Si me elige a mí, también te elige a ti – y perdió su mirada en seguir el camino hacia el laboratorio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al Jeffersonian, todos miraban con preocupación a Booth. No había sido necesario tenerlo enfrente para saber lo que había ocurrido, pues las malas noticias respecto a Parker ya eran conocidas por Cam y el resto de los chicos. Lo único que ellos desconocían, eran las amenazas que Rebeca había hecho en el hospital, pero como ninguno se atrevió a preguntar más del incidente con Parker, nadie tampoco se enteró de esta nueva mala noticia. En su mente, Brennan agradeció que no lo agobiaran con preguntas, pues sabía que era mejor no poner a prueba el auto-control de Booth. Su emocionalidad podía traicionarlo y era preferible no intentar descubrirlo. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en que hacer con la actitud de Rebeca, pero bien sabía que este momento no era el más adecuado.

- Disculpen – dijo Booth interrumpiendo a Brennan que llevaba unos cuantos minutos hablando con Cam-. Nos vemos en la tarde Brennan.

- No Booth. Nos vamos juntos.

- ¿Y eso? – se extrañó él mirando a Cam con preocupación.

- No pasa nada Booth – tranquilizó Saroyan-. La doctora Brennan estaba arreglando algunos detalles para el resto de la semana.

- Así es, tomaré libres los días que quedan de esta semana.

- Brennan, no es necesario. No quiero interferir en tus asuntos…

- Sí, si es necesario y tú nunca interferirás en mi vida. Ven, acompáñame a buscar mis cosas a mi despacho – dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano-. Y una vez más, gracias Cam…

- Ni lo digas nuevamente. Es lo que debía ser – sonrió Saroyan con mirada cómplice.

Ya fuera del laboratorio, Booth conducía en silencio y Brennan lo acompañaba en este hermetismo. Ella no sabía dónde se dirigían y quizás ni siquiera él lo había decidido aún. En su mente, una pregunta jugueteaba cada vez con más insistencia. Quería evitar emitirla, pues quería convencerse que no era más que una respuesta a la situación vivida hace unas horas; quería estar seguro que no era un escape a su desesperación. Estuvo a punto de detener el auto en cualquier sitio y dejar salir las palabras, pero sabía que esa no era la forma; sabía que debía contenerse al menos hasta llegar a un destino aún por decidir.

__________________________________________________________________

Demoré bastante en la continuación por el único motivo que podía impedirlo: ese enemigo llamado para mi "Señor falta de tiempo"; enemigo que sigue presente pero que ahora me dio algo de tregua.

Gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. Y bueno, si les gustó como sigue el fanfic háganlo saber, si no les gustó también exprésenlo y si opinan que debería acabarse, jaja, también pueden decirlo =)

¡Saludines!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

**7.- **

.

Estaba anocheciendo y sin duda las horas habían corrido casi en una competencia con los pensamientos de Booth. Esa pregunta, aquellas palabras que tanto había cuestionado su cerebro, ahora se detenían al mismo tiempo que el motor del coche abandonaba la marcha. La vio a su lado tan quieta, que sus ojos la contemplaron como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Estaba dormida. Tan serena y hermosa, tan frágil, que comenzó a sentir las dudas regresar. Su mente comenzaba a activarse demasiado y él no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Acomodó un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja derecha y sus manos temblaban tanto, que ella pudo sentir su contacto.

- Siento haberte despertado – dijo apartándose.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó sorprendida al ver que ya había anochecido.

- Son pasado de las 9.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos a unos cuantos pasos de… Mejor míralo tú misma – la tomó por los hombros para que se incorporara de su asiento y mirara en dirección de la ventanilla del auto que estaba junto a él.

- La playa…

- Así es.

- ¿Y por qué no bajamos?

- No estoy seguro si fue una buena idea venir hasta aquí – confesó con desánimo evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Es por lo ocurrido con Rebecca? – buscó su mirada con preocupación sabiendo que algo ocultaba.

- He estado pensando más de lo que puedo soportar, supongo…

- Solucionaremos lo de Parker, cariño. Ya verás que todo estará bien – se acercó para tomar su mano y le sonrió.

- ¿Me llamaste cariño? – sonrió él de vuelta.

- Así es ¿Tan extraño es escuchar eso de mí? – recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Booth con la naturalidad de una niña buscando refugio en el único sitio donde podría encontrarlo.

- Nada de ti me parece extraño. Me encanta que me llames así – y la besó en la frente, agradeciendo en su corazón el tenerla cerca pero todavía con la mente amenazándole con dudas.

- ¡Ven! – deshizo la posición en que se encontraban a penas segundos atrás y buscó de nuevo su mano.

- ¿Qué? – la repentina energía de ella lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Vamos! ¿No pretenderás que estando en un lugar como este nos pasemos el resto de noche en el carro verdad?

- Tienes razón… Vamos…

Bajaron a la playa. Era pequeña y apacible. No había nadie más que ellos caminando por la orilla junto a una noche adornada de estrellas y a la luna llena siguiéndoles los pasos.

- Nunca había venido a un lugar así – dijo admirada.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta. Es tan calmo… Nunca había estado en una playa tan hermosa… Sé que no es temporada, pero no parece ser un sitio demasiado concurrido

- Pues no, no lo es. Posiblemente sólo seamos nosotros y la persona que cuida aquella casa – señalo hacia arriba nuevamente, al costado contrario donde estaba estacionado el coche.

- No me había dado cuenta de esa casa. No parece que hubiese alguien en su interior, ni que lo hubiese habido alguna vez…

- No te dejes llevar por su apariencia Temperance. De esa casa hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó sin entender sus palabras.

- Esa casa es de mi abuelo. Cuando me uní al ejército, unos días antes de irme a la guerra pidió verme diciendo que tenía que hablar un asunto de suma importancia. Al principio pensé en lo peor. Pensé en una enfermedad ¡Dios creí que me diría que estaba muriendo! Yo… por un momento no quise acudir a su llamada, pues sabía que si algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a mi abuelo yo no podría irme a la guerra… El pensar en la idea que el me faltara me hacía perder el rumbo nuevamente, como cuando alguna vez creí perderlo junto a mi padre… - el hablar parecía pesarle tanto o más que sus ojos conteniendo la emoción de los recuerdos.

- Tranquilo… - detuvo sus pasos y con los suyos los de él, quedando de frente para acariciar con su mano derecha su mejilla-. No es necesario que sigas hablando.

- No. Estoy bien. Quiero que sepas el resto de la historia…

- Está bien – ofreció nuevamente su mano y continuaron caminando por la orilla de la playa-. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acudiste a la llamada de tu abuelo?

- Sí. Estuve a punto de irme sin más a la guerra. Sin verlo. Pero no podía hacerle eso, no podía permitir que mi cobardía me hiciera irme sin escuchar a mi abuelo. Tres días antes de irme me dieron permiso para verlo. Tenía todo un día para escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirme, por doloroso que fuera. Gracias a dios mis temores no se hicieron realidad, sino que al contrario. Mi abuelo quería develarme un secreto que acabaría siendo un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? – Brennan aún no comprendía.

- Este lugar. Su regalo fue este lugar…

- ¿Esta playa es tuya? – se sorprendió tanto que no hizo más que volver a contemplar con ansias su alrededor.

- Sí. Nadie sabía de su existencia. Mi abuelo lo mantuvo en secreto hasta aquel día… Y ese día también me hizo hacerle una promesa… Debí prometerle que volvería de la guerra. Que nada me ocurriría.

- Y cumpliste… Siempre lo haces – lo miró orgullosa, con confianza, con seguridad.

- La promesa significaba mucho más que sobrevivir, Temperance. Yo debía regresar con vida, porque sólo así podría alguna vez venir aquí con la mujer que amo…

- Eso… - interrumpió cualquier pensamiento y detuvo sus palabras sin saber por qué se sentía tan incómoda.

- Desde que salimos del Jeffersonian, no he dejado de pensar en lo que sucedió hoy. El hecho de pensar en perder a Parker me aterra. No sé lo que haría si Rebecca cumple su palabra y no sé qué sería de mí si Norman hubiese matado a Parker. Es un hecho que nunca cambiará, siempre habrá un temor, siempre habrá una amenaza… si no es Norman será otro… una enfermedad, el miedo a un accidente…

- Lo solucionaremos Seeley – lo tranquilizó evitando que siguiera torturándose con el temor-. Parker estará bien. Nadie te lo arrebatará…

- No. Lo que trato de decir, es que todo lo sucedido con Parker me ha llevado a cuestionar un deseo que traigo desde hace mucho tiempo. No he dejado de pensar en ello una y otra vez porque quiero estar seguro que esto que traigo dentro no es una respuesta a mi angustia por la amenaza de Rebecca. Necesitaba convencerme que no estoy reaccionando al miedo por perder a Parker. No quiero que mis temores guíen lo que decido hacer o no hacer con mi vida. Cuando subimos al coche, dudé si venir hasta aquí. Luego creí… creí que mis cuestionamientos habían cesado, pero una vez aquí, cuando te vi dormida en el coche tan serena, volví a preguntarme si no estoy pensando sólo en mí…

- Seeley, sé que lo de Parker es muy difícil para ti, pero no estoy segura de comprender la totalidad de tus palabras ¿Qué es lo que no puedes dejar de cuestionarte? ¿Qué tiene que ver este lugar? – se intranquilizó al no poder interpretar la causa de su preocupación; al no poder predecir lo que él estaba a punto de decir.

- Este lugar representa un rumbo definitivo. La promesa significa mucho más que traer a la mujer que amo. Es mucho más que el hecho que estés aquí, Temperance Brennan – pausó la frase para mirar la claridad de sus ojos, como queriendo transmitir con esto la seguridad de lo que estaba por venir-. ¿Podríamos hacerlo bien esta vez? ¿Podríamos intentar tener un hijo?

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_Mil disculpas por la demora. El motivo es el de siempre: El mezquino tiempo._

_Gracias por leer y también por los comentarios anteriores. Este capítulo es más positivo, intenté poner menos tragedia y malas noticias o al menos así lo creo yo… ¿O no?_

_Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odian, si quieren que se acabe ya la historia porque les aburrió, en fin… sean libres de expresarlo en ese botón colorido de verde._

_¡Saludines! ¡Que estén bien!_

_=)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

**8.-**

"Tener un hijo". "Quiere que intentemos tener un hijo". "Pero quiere que esta vez lo hagamos bien". Sus pensamientos no dejaban de galopar en su cerebro una y otra vez. Estaba paralizada. Miraba sus ojos marrones sin siquiera pestañear, como si quisiera encontrar sus propias palabras en ellos, en segundos que a ella le parecieron una eternidad y que para Booth bastaron para intranquilizarlo.

- ¿Temperance? ¿Bones? – trató de traerla a la realidad pero parecía imposible-. Escucha, lo lamento. Soy un egoísta, no debí preguntar eso. Sé que tú no deseas tener…

- No…

- Lo entiendo. Yo, no he estado pensando con claridad. Siempre he sabido tu posición al respecto y es así como te amo… te amo sin importar nada a cambio. Sólo olvídalo – sonrió pero de una forma sentida, esa manera de sonreír desbordante de comprensión pero que en el fondo del alma duele demasiado.

- No… no lo olvidaré – fue lo único que tuvo de respuesta pero su determinación fue tal, que Booth se asustó.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando te dije aquella noche que comenzaba a sentir el significado de tener un hijo, no fue algo pasajero. Contigo, el concepto de perdurabilidad tiene real sentido para mí…

- Yo… Escuché lo que dijiste la noche que llegue a tu casa después de estar peleados, pero… - detuvo las próximas palabras como si quisiera obligarse a no dañarla con ellas.

- ¿Pero?

- Temperance, conocí y me enamoré de esa Bones que prescindía con total convicción de su maternidad y es por eso que… escuché tus palabras esa noche pero no estuve seguro si ese sentimiento permanecería en ti… - bajó su mirada convencido que la estaba hiriendo y al volver a buscar su rostro la vio tan quieta, tan callada que no hizo más que sentirse como el peor de los hombres-. Lo siento, soy un imbécil por pensar así…

- No, no lo eres. Yo misma me he cuestionado este sentimiento de desear un hijo y me paraliza la sola idea de pensar que no lograré ser una buena madre. Me aterra el pensar que en mi racionalidad no tengo lo que ese niño necesitaría para ser feliz, pero… ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué? – su rostro se perdió nuevamente en dirección al suelo, temeroso de no poder sostener la mezcla de emociones que atravesaba.

- Mírame – levantó su barbilla para que la mirara-. Ese hijo será también tuyo, será de ambos. Y eso es todo lo que necesito para saber que todo estará bien. Mientras tú estés conmigo, no tendré temor, pues ese niño estará bien igual que lo he estado yo desde que tú apareciste en mi vida… Y estoy tan segura de ello como lo estoy de amarte…

- ¿Qué? – sonrió nervioso, como necesitando volver a escuchar las últimas palabras de Brennan-. Sé que me quieres, pero creí que no estabas lista para hablar aún de amor…

- Creo que no estaba lista para admitirlo, porque el miedo a la vulnerabilidad me hacía racionalizarlo como lo hago con todo lo que está a mi alrededor. Pero, realmente, cuando estoy contigo no me preocupo por lo que pueda pasar. Quiero vivir lo que siento y lo que siento es que te amo…

- Yo también te amo – acomodó un mechón de sus cabellos oscuros que la brisa marina parecía hacer danzar y refugiándola en sus brazos la besó como con la ternura del primer beso.

Siguieron caminando por última vez por la orilla de la playa, pues el frío viento les daba aviso que ya era un buen momento para buscar refugio en un lugar más cálido. Un par de huellas en la arena guiadas únicamente por la luz de la luna se dibujaron en su retorno, un retorno que acabó frente a una pequeña casa. Era la casa que como Booth había relatado en su historia, había pertenecido a su abuelo junto con aquella pequeña playa. A simple vista, parecía totalmente deshabitada, pero una tenue luz proveniente de su interior y alguien apareciendo en la entrada luego que Booth tocara la puerta, mostraron lo contrario.

- ¿Seeley? ¡Pero que sorpresa! – dijo un hombre de aproximadamente setenta años, que de estatura era muchísimo más bajo que Booth, pero que podía verse que conservaba buena salud.

- ¡Hola Hank! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Veo que los años no pasan por ti! – respondió animado.

- Si, no me quejo. Ya sabes lo que dicen: nada mejor que vivir lejos de la locura de la ciudad… Oh ¡Perdón! ¡Discúlpeme Usted por favor! – dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Brennan-. Mucho gusto señorita. Soy Hank, un viejo amigo del abuelo de Booth.

- El gusto es mío Hank, mi nombre es Temperance – se presentó sonriente y le dio la mano como saludo al ver que el anciano extendía la suya.

- ¿Hank? – interrumpió Booth.

- ¿Qué? – respondió al instante el hombre.

- ¿No crees que se te olvida algo? – hizo un gesto apuntando en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Olvidarme? – se extrañó-. ¡Ah claro que sí! Discúlpenme por favor ¡Pasen! ¡Adelante!

- Gracias – se escuchó decir a Brennan que ya comenzaba a impacientarse por la baja temperatura del lugar.

Ya en su interior, era sorprendente lo mucho que cambiaba la apariencia de la descuidada casa percibida desde el exterior. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue barniz y en la sala de estar había una pequeña mesa de mimbre con un adorno de un barco sobre ella, el cual parecía haber sido fabricado únicamente valiéndose de una navaja y de forma completamente artesanal. Los sofás, también de mimbre, estaban cubiertos de cojines color azul marino y una lámpara tallada de caracolas, lucía con magnificencia ser la única fuente que proveía de luz. Cercana a la puerta de entrada, se podía ver la habitación de Hank, y al fondo, a un costado de la cocina-comedor, había un pasillo con un par de habitaciones y un cuarto de baño.

- Disculpa por no avisarte que vendríamos, especialmente a estas horas – dijo Booth mientras tomaba asiento junto a Brennan y miraba su reloj que ya marcaba casi las diez y treinta.

- No, no te preocupes Seeley. En realidad, estaba por salir a casa de mi hija en unos minutos más.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – se preocupaba Booth.

- No, no es nada malo. Mi nieto cumple mañana cinco años y desde su primer año, lo despierto para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz.

- Deben de ser muy unidos, Hank – comentó Brennan con emoción de escuchar sus palabras.

- Así es. Es mi único nieto y también es mi ahijado. Desde que él nació, el sólo mirar sus ojos me hizo entender que en lo que me queda de vida él será quien me mantenga en pie…

- Entiendo lo que dice… - terminó de hablar mirando ahora a esos ojos oscuros que parecían ser su propia fortaleza desde que lo había conocido hace más de cuatro años.

- ¿Saben qué? Realmente me alegro – cambió de tema el anciano sin ocultar una gran sonrisa.

- ¿De qué? – consultó ella aún pensando que seguía hablando de su nieto.

- A veces, y créanme que hablo con todos los años que cargo encima, sólo en escasas ocasiones se puede predecir que dos personas están destinadas a una vida juntos, porque nacieron el uno para el otro… Y ustedes, en cada mirada que se ofrecen parecen brillar…

No pasó más de media hora para que Hank se fuera. Booth le estaba infinitamente agradecido por cuidar tan bien de la casa y de todo el lugar, y se preocupó de expresárselo en sus últimas palabras. Intentó convencerlo de llevarse su camioneta pues era más rápida y le permitiría ganar más tiempo con su familia, sin embargo, éste no aceptó. Se fue en su propia camioneta, que era un vehículo bastante más antiguo, pero sorprendentemente bien mantenido. Dejó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto un paquete de regalo perfectamente envuelto y despidiéndose amablemente de Booth y de Brennan, emprendió la marcha hacia su destino.

Desde que habían quedado solos, habían permanecido en aquel sofá, abrazados; ajenos de los problemas, sin prisas. Sólo ambos, que instintivamente se buscaban entre miradas. Miradas cómplices, miradas que dibujaban lo que ambos deseaban y que en ausencia de la más mínima palabra, daban paso al encuentro de sus labios. Sus bocas, como exhibiendo el temor de la inexperiencia, se seguían mutuamente con la suavidad de querer percibir cada detalle, cada textura, cada sabor. Cuando creyeron recordar lo suficiente de cada una, las sutilezas cedieron ante la urgencia de sentir sus besos mucho más profundos. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse, pero eso no era algo que les preocupara. No querían separarse, aunque la falta de aire amenazara con obligarlos. Sintieron que requerían más del otro. Claro que sí… Muchísimo más y sabían perfectamente cómo empezar a conseguirlo…

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, pues dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo._

_Por sus palabras, me di cuenta que algunos querían que Brennan estuviera de acuerdo con lo del bebé y otros que se negara, y lamentablemente sólo podía ser una de las dos alternativas. La buena noticia, es que en lo que queda de historia habrán todavía algunas cosas negativas, así que ahí queda equiparado para todos los gustos. En fin, por el momento el fanfic sigue con racha feliz para los protagonistas, jeje._

_Como siempre, agradezco me digan qué les pareció: bueno, malo, terrible, para el olvido, etc, etc, etc… toda retroalimentación es bienvenida ^_^_

_¡Saludines a todos! ¡Que estén bien! =)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**9.-**

- Espera… – detuvo las caricias Booth.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – se extrañó ella todavía con la respiración agitada.

- Te dije que esta vez lo haríamos bien ¿Verdad?

- Sí… así es – simplemente no siguió hablando y finalizó su frase con una sonrisa cómplice, creyendo saber en el fondo a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

La alzó tomándola en brazos y se fue en dirección al pasillo. Ella iba cogida a su cuello y él se perdía entre sus cabellos. No requería de sus ojos para seguir su camino, tampoco le hacía falta la luminosidad prácticamente inexistente, pues sabía exactamente dónde llegar y así lo hizo. Se giró hacia su izquierda en la segunda puerta de aquel pasillo e inclinándose levemente, giró la perilla para entrar. Allí estaba la habitación: desconocida para Brennan y de alguna manera también para Booth, pues desde la única vez que había estado ahí antes, todo lo que su vista ahora pudo contemplar era diferente. Distinto en cada rincón, mágico en cada detalle. Justo al medio de la habitación, la cama cubierta de un plumón de pulcro color blanco con bordados dorados parecía darles la bienvenida. Los veladores, ambos a cada lado de la cama, brillaban gracias al barniz igual que las murallas de madera nativa. Apoyado en la misma pared donde estaba la puerta, un sofá antiguo lucía un tapiz del mismo color del cubrecama y en la pared contraria, cortinas del mismo tono se extendían lo justo y necesario para dejar entrar la luz de la luna.

La bajó de entre sus brazos para tenderla suavemente sobre la cama y se quedó unos segundos sentado a su lado. Ambos tomaron ese breve lapso de tiempo para regalarse miradas y contemplarse como si no conocieran lo que estaba por venir; nerviosos y ansiosos por tenerse el uno al otro. Nada tendría por qué ser nuevo, pero en cierta forma para ambos si que lo era. Ninguno podía comenzar a actuar aún. Los dos deseaban hacerse conscientes del significado de ese momento, recordar que aunque no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, ésta era la ocasión en la que ambos se habían comprometido a hacer las cosas bien. Ya no había temor por parte de él. Ya no existían sentimientos negados por parte de ella. Anhelaban estar juntos. Querían correr el riesgo de la necesidad mutua, de sentirse vitales solamente en la compañía del otro. Sabían que no se trataba de sexo y precauciones, porque ese concepto ya no podría aplicarse a su relación. En realidad nunca había estado destinado a ser sólo eso, pero hasta antes de este momento, ella le impedía el paso a sus propios sentimientos. Siempre había aprendido a convertir a su mente en un verdugo de su propio corazón, permitiendo que éste únicamente funcionara como motor de su propio organismo, pero jamás latiendo por otro ser humano a través de aquel extraño fenómeno que desde pequeña había oído a los demás denominar amor. La vida, le había hecho creer que el amor estaba concebido desde el sufrimiento y por ende desde el temor. Debía evitar amar, porque esa era la clave de sobrevivir a las pérdidas. Jamás había podido entregarse a alguien sin temer a las posibilidades de perderse en una persona hasta el riesgo del dolor. Ese era el motivo que le impedía dejar de tener sexo para comenzar a hacer el amor y esa razón, por fin había dejado de atormentarla; por fin estaba fuera de su vida. Por primera vez estaba lista para amar. Amaba a Booth, era lo único que importaba. Lo amaría, él la amaría. Se amarían y serían uno, brindando alas a sus emociones sin imponer ningún límite. Ese amor, debía gestar más de ellos mismos. Estaban seguros de aquello. Era lo que ambos corazones estaban destinados a traer juntos y ahora simplemente debían comenzar a actuar. Desde aquel instante en adelante, se encargaron de sentir y hacer realidad el milagro de hacer el amor y por qué no, sobrepasar ese concepto. Ir más allá, pero juntos.

Después de haber desafiado las leyes de la física, sus miradas eran las que hablaban en lugar de cualquier palabra que pudieran emitir. Sus cuerpos, sus mentes en sincronía con sus sentimientos y cada parte de su alma, habían logrado encontrar su razón de ser. Sus propias existencias habían llegado a destino de la forma más cálida y completa que jamás ninguno de ellos había ni siquiera soñado. El estar juntos esta vez había sido único, dulce, placentero. Realmente lograron sublimar el concepto de hacer el amor. Finalmente pudieron descubrir en qué consistía sentir la propia esencia a través de la persona amada.

- No puedo… - casi en un susurro fue ella quien decidió poner fin al silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió él sin poder evitar la preocupación.

- No puedo dejar de mirarte y en este momento no concibo estar en otro sitio que no sea aquí… junto a ti – sonrió nerviosamente y rozó con los dedos su mejilla.

- Yo tampoco imagino un mejor lugar que estar a tu lado, aunque… - extendió sus brazos para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más al calor de su cuerpo-. Ahora es aún más perfecto.

- Todo tiene sentido. Siempre he perseguido hechos demostrables que mi racionalidad pueda aprobar como válidos y es ahora cuando puedo decir que tenías razón… aunque, puedo dar cuenta de ello de una forma muy diferente, al menos para mí…

- ¿Entiendes a lo que me refería, verdad? – apartó un mechón de su cabello que caía rebelde por un costado de su rostro.

- Sí. Aquí la ciencia es prescindible. Es un hecho que contigo he conocido lo que es hacer el amor. Contigo, siento lo que significa ese concepto. Contigo, sé que es realidad.

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó ella.

- Por confiar en mí – acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

- Gracias por hacerme entender que las posibilidades existen. A tu lado puedo sentir esas posibilidades…

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? – tomó una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre su corazón-. Sólo contigo es posible, mi Bones. Tú lo haces posible…

Volvieron a detener las palabras, pero no la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Las miradas únicamente acabaron cuando la somnolencia se hizo presente. Aún dormidos, siguieron compartiendo sueños; realidades ya cumplidas y otras por vivir. Ellos podían no saberlo todavía, pero ese sueño tenía algo en común. Sería más que una conexión de sus subconscientes. En realidad, sería un momento que algún día compartirían.

Las primeras horas de la mañana llegaron regalándoles un día totalmente soleado. Aún era invierno, pero parecía que de pronto todo conjugaba con la felicidad de ambos. No eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando Brennan despertó. De seguro había dormido más horas en otras ocasiones, pero aquella mañana se sentía especialmente relajada, tranquila. Antes de fijar su mirada en cualquier parte, buscó instintivamente a Booth al otro lado de la cama, pero sus manos no lo encontraron.

- Tranquila. Aquí estoy – se levantó del sofá ubicado a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Me quedé dormida?

- No. Es temprano. Me levanté antes y no quise despertarte – se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le dio un tierno beso de buenos días-. ¿Cómo amaneciste, cariño?

- Muy bien. Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien – sonrió al traer a su mente los recuerdos de hace solo unas horas atrás.

- Me alegro. Yo también dormí muy bien – devolvió él la sonrisa.

- Estaba pensando en convencerte de volver a la cama conmigo - jugueteó desabotonando un botón de la camisa de Booth mientras se acercaba para besarlo-. Pero… debes tener hambre. Vamos a ver qué encontramos para desayunar.

- No es necesario…

- ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Estás seguro que eres el mismo Seeley Booth que yo conozco? – se burló mirándolo divertida.

- Sí, créeme que soy el mismo hambriento que has conocido todos estos años ¿Podrías venir conmigo? – tomó sus manos acariciándolas con suavidad.

- ¿Qué te traes?

- Nada… - se hizo el desentendido como queriendo ser el mejor expositor de miradas de niño inocente.

- Está bien. Me daré una ducha ¿OK?– prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

- Bien. Te espero en la sala entonces, amor.

Mientras ella se fue a la ducha, Booth preparó el desayuno. Se había levantado temprano especialmente para ir al pueblo a comprar fruta fresca, cereal y yogurt. El desayuno no tendría ningún ingrediente extraordinario y él tampoco sería el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero esa mañana al regresar a la cabaña, había descubierto un detalle que no pudo dejar de relacionar con Brennan. Comenzaba a convencerse que las palabras de su abuelo y esa promesa que le había pedido cumplir no eran producto del azar.

Tal como se lo había dicho, la esperó en la sala. Al verla salir del baño, no pudo más que paralizarse por la mujer que veía al frente. Era ella, la mujer que amaba. La misma que había conocido hace cuatro años, aquella persona de la que conocía más que de sí mismo, pero con una dulzura especial en su mirada que la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que él siempre había reconocido. Temperance Brennan parecía brillar. No había maquillaje ni ropas de fiesta. Simplemente era ella, que resplandecía. Sin poder dejar de contemplarla, Booth no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Hank antes de marcharse la noche anterior… "sólo en escasas ocasiones se puede predecir que dos personas están destinadas a una vida juntos, porque nacieron el uno para el otro… Y ustedes, en cada mirada que se ofrecen parecen brillar" ¿Es que acaso para ellos no había más destino que amarse? ¿Era acaso que el destino y la felicidad por fin lograban encontrarse?

- Lista…

- Estás preciosa – por fin pudo hablar.

- Gracias ¿Me dirás ahora qué es lo que traes en mente, Seeley?

- Ven conmigo, Temperance – la tomó de la mano para que lo acompañara.

Salieron de la cabaña y la condujo hacia atrás de la casa. Un lugar desconocido para ella y casi también para él, pues lo había encontrado recién hace a penas un par de horas. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Booth cubrió con sus manos los ojos de Brennan.

- ¿Qué haces? – se rió al ver cómo Booth se aseguraba de impedirle la visión.

- Es una sorpresa ¿Estás segura que no ves nada?

- ¿Responde a tu pregunta si te digo que si no me guías con cuidado terminaré estrellando mi rostro contra el suelo?

- Eso no pasará – siguió guiándola a paso lento pero seguro la poca distancia que quedaba.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntaba divertida de la situación, pues con las manos de Booth en sus ojos y la lentitud con que él la llevaba, a penas y podía moverse.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… – contaba los pasos restantes-. Llegamos…

.

.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_¡Muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar! Las razones, las mismas del otro fanfic: enfermedades y las consecuencias de esto, es decir, ponerme al día en mucho trabajo y cosas pendientes._

_(¡Aclaración con spoiler! ------ El nombre "Hank" que apareció en el capítulo anterior, en esta historia no es el abuelo de Booth, sino el amigo del abuelo. Lo digo por si alguien vuelve a leer y se confunde. Es sólo coincidencia. Cuando lo escribí en el mes de junio, a mi mente se le ocurrió ponerle así al amigo… ¿por qué no pensé en otro nombre digo yo?)_

_Quizás Brennan puede estar en este cap. algo distinta, pero creo que incluso en ella el amor puede hacer algunos cambios… cuánto le dure, no lo sé._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y haber comentado en los capítulos anteriores._

_¡Saludos! =)_


End file.
